Symphonia
by Saphir Hatsune
Summary: Nous sommes environ sept milliards d'humains. Nous sommes environ sept milliards à peupler sans réel but cette terre autrefois vierge de toute existence. Nous sommes irréfléchis. Nous sommes odieux. Nous sommes prétentieux. Nous sommes corrompus. Nous sommes dispensables. Nous sommes idiots. Nous sommes humains.
1. Chapitre 1 : Un monde fantastique

_Je dédie cette histoire à mes chers amis ainsi qu'à mes proches, qui savent à quel point j'affectionne la vie que l'on m'a offerte et qui m'a permis de vivre d'inoubliables moments passés auprès d'eux…_

 _ **Chapitre 1 : Un monde fantastique**_

 _« Nous sommes environ sept milliards d'humains_ _. Nous sommes environ sept milliards à peupler sans réel but cette terre autrefois vierge de toute existence. Nous sommes sept milliards à anéantir à petit feu notre belle terre de par nos fautes, quelles soient physiques ou bien morales. Nous sommes sept milliards à se faire sans cesse la guerre et à s'auto-estimer supérieur à toute espèce présente sur notre planète. Nous sommes sept milliards à posséder en soit une part de lumière, et une part de ténèbres, et celle-ci dominera toujours, quels que soient nos actions. Nous sommes irréfléchis. Nous sommes odieux. Nous sommes prétentieux. Nous sommes corrompus. Nous sommes dispensables. Nous sommes idiots._

 _Nous sommes humains._ _»_

« _Il faut faire de la vie un rêve et faire d'un rêve une réalité. »_

La nuit… De peur de se découvrir aux yeux de tous, il fallait qu'elle se montre aux moments même où les habitants s'abandonnent à leurs songes les plus profonds. La nuit… Mystérieuse, énigmatique et enchanteresse à la fois, elle paraît… Elle qui décèle toute la beauté de la terre et qui veille tendrement sur nous :

 _La nuit._

J'ai toujours été là lors de son apparition, de loin et de haut, je l'observai en toute discrétion : elle s'installe dès que le soleil lui laisse la place, assombrissant les lointaines plaines et forêts. C'est dans ces moments là où la brousse se calme, où les cigales se préparent à chanter les plus belles berceuses, où les courants d'eau ruissellent de façon harmonieuse en accord avec les cigales et où la vie s'éteint lentement. La nuit parait terrifiante à première vue, elle reflète d'après les humains de sinistre dessein et d'effrayantes terreurs nocturnes, et pourtant la nuit continue à se montrer, lentement, mais sûrement. Douce et calme, elle paraît, enveloppant à rythme lent la surface terrienne et éclairant timidement de son manteau scintillant de mille et un astres cette terre chérie. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'aime contempler le monde en toute sa splendeur, observant ce monde endormi et songeur et regardant du plus haut d'un arbre son apparence ensorceleuse. C'est comme si l'on avait stoppé cette planète, offrant à mes yeux le plus beau des spectacles qui n'eu jamais existé. A force de la regarder, je me posai multiples questions concernant la vie sur terre. Les savants d'antan et d'aujourd'hui confirment notre existence comme étant la descendance éloignée des primates, où plus communément appelés singes dans ces cas-là. Pourtant, je me suis toujours demandé le but même de notre existence : servait-on à emplir ce monde sans aucun but particulier ? Sommes-nous présents aujourd'hui sans en avoir une raison quelconque ? Ce sont des questions comme celles-ci que j'aime me poser, car malgré n'importe quel effort provenant de notre cerveau, jamais l'on ne trouvera une réponse correcte et justifiée. C'est ainsi que je mène ma vie, sans aucune motivation palpitante : le jour est pour moi signe de quotidien ennuyeux et non-lucratif, la nuit, je m'éveille et contemple le monde sous toute sa splendeur tout en me demandant si un jour quelqu'un aurait réponse à toutes mes questions…

 _Dimanche vingt-six octobre 2014, 5h30 :_

Je suis toujours présente au moment où la nuit laisse place au jour, je me lève toujours instinctivement quand les premiers rayons de soleil éclairent ma chambre et me forcent à ouvrir mes paupières. C'est comme un rituel pour moi, le jour s'installait et signifiait à mes yeux un éternel recommencement et me faisait prendre conscience que la vie est bien trop courte et qu'elle ne peut-être vécu à cent pourcent. C'est toujours avec une pointe de regret que j'assiste à la disparition de la nuit, mais néanmoins je gardais toujours en moi cette espérance de revoir réapparaitre ce moment qui m'était si cher. C'est donc ainsi que commencent inévitablement mes journées. Et à chaque fois, je planifiais et codifiais minute par minute mes journées : 5h55, je me rince la figure et me lave les mains, 6h00 du matin, je prends mon petit-déjeuner, 6h17, je m'habille simplement, sans ajouter une petite touche fantaisiste ou farfelue à mes vêtements, 6h26, je me coiffe à la va-vite mes cheveux bruns qui s'étaient emmêlé la veille et enfin 6h30, j'enfile mes bottes et jette un dernier regard en arrière, espérant n'avoir rien oublié. J'ouvre ainsi la porte et respire à pleines narines l'air frais qui m'entoure. L'air frais est-ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi afin de m'aider à me détendre. Me dirigeant à mon rythme vers une villa non loin de là pour m'approvisionner de quelques ressources alimentaires au marché, j'observai les alentours : une foule monstre et impressionnante remplissait les lieux, d'habitude, je n'ai rien contre cela, mais force est de constater qu'aujourd'hui, je me sentais mal à l'aise à cause de cela. Je m'assieds finalement sur un banc à l'ombre, non seulement il y avait de la foule aujourd'hui, mais en plus depuis plus de quelques jours, le pays était en proie d'une forte chaleur, on atteignait facilement les trente-cinq voir quarante degrés, et pour un pays comme la France qui n'avait pas l'habitude : C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Heureusement, ce banc était non seulement à l'ombre, mais loin des regards. Tout juste ce qu'il me fallait.

« Eh, mais regardez qui voilà, ne serait-ce pas cette chère Saphir Hatsune ? ricana piètrement une jeune fille. »

Enfin, presque loin des regards. Je soupirai et levai avec fainéantise mes yeux, encore une journée ramollie par une hyène sans cerveau blonde dont la coiffure ainsi que la tenue manquaient de raffinement et d'un quelconque sens de l'esthétique. De plus, ses yeux bleus se montraient sévères et glacials lorsqu'elle me voyait dans les parages, et bien sûr, elle était toujours accompagnée de ces deux imbéciles de caniches dont leur nom m'était complètement sorti de la tête à vrai dire. Je répondis calmement à sa provoque :

« Que me vaut ta visite, Miss Laurène ? »

Laurène, rien que de prononcer ce nom me donne envie de me moquer impitoyablement et sans aucune pitié, après-tout, pourquoi l'appeler ainsi quand on sait que l'on se moquera d'elle en l'appelant « Miss Quiche Laurène » ? Mais sachant le malheur qui m'arriverait si je lui disais cela et s'ajoutant à cela mon manque irréfutable d'envie, je me tus.

« Je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme toi faisait dans les parages ? Tu te croyais à l'abri de tous regards ?

\- Je faisais comme la majorité des personnes présentes dans les parages, c'est-à-dire me balader et profiter du plein air pendant ces vacances, j'espère que tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient là-dessus ?

\- En effet, ca me dérange, car je voulais m'asseoir sur un banc et vois-tu : aucun n'est libre. Et vu que tu es aussi grosse qu'une baleine, tu ferrais mieux de déguerpir sur-le-champ de ce banc, m'ai-je fait comprendre ? me cracha-t-elle d'un air hautain.

\- Premièrement, ce banc n'a pas été crée à ton effigie que je sache, il appartient donc à tout le monde. Deuxièmement, je ne fais que cinquante-trois kilos, ce qui à mon âge est un poids tout à fait respectable et enfin troisièmement ce banc à de la place pour deux personnes, alors assieds-toi à côté de moi au lieu d'avoir tout le banc pour toi toute seule… répliquai-je à sa provoque lacement en gardant mon sang-froid, il faut dire que je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver, à vrai dire, je ne me suis jamais énervé à mon plus grand étonnement.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu es aussi grosse qu'une baleine ! Prends exemple sur moi, je ne fais que cinquante-deux kilos ! Ça c'est un poids de star ! Et qui te dit que je veuille m'asseoir à côté de toi ? C'est comme si je m'asseyais à côté d'une folle sortant d'un asile psychiatrique ! Tu m'as vu faire ça ? Ca tâcherai ma réputation ! Et puis ce banc servira de support pour mes sacs à vêtements ! Alors lève-toi de ce banc où je demande à mes chiens de te faire payer une bonne leçon ! me menaça-t-elle en désignant ses deux énormes sacs remplis goulument de vêtement hors de prix. »

La loi de la nature aurait-elle commis une erreur en créant sur terre des êtres non dotés d'une quelconque intelligence dans son genre ? Et moi qui croyais que mes vacances auraient étés un peu plus apaisantes, je m'étais fortement trompé, et j'imagine bien que cela ne se terminera jamais. Et puis j'ai essayé d'être gentille avec elle, mais c'est comme si l'on parler à un mur, je m'étonne des fois d'être une fille trop aimable envers ceux qui me manque de respect. Laurène attendait, et elle pouvait toujours attendre celle-là : jamais je ne lui céderai cette place, du moins, pour le moment. Je la voyais rougir au fur et à mesure comme une tomate bien mûre, ce n'est certainement pas comme ça qu'elle réussira à me faire déguerpir de là…

« Tu ne bouges toujours pas ? trembla-elle, à la limite d'exploser.

\- Pas d'un poil, affirmais-je, je suis désolée pour toi, mais soit tu t'assoies comme une fille normale à côté de moi, soit il va falloir que tu te trouves un autre banc.

\- Demeurée ! Petite sotte ! pesta-t-elle, enragée. Tu l'auras voulu ! Vorace ! Nicolas ! Att-

\- Attention droit devant ! » interrompit une voix masculine, saccadée et tremblante.

J'eus à peine le temps de distinguer le jeune homme qu'un élément jaune-marron non-identifié fila à toute vitesse devant mes yeux et atterri violemment sur la figure à Laurène. Celle-ci tomba lourdement à terre et écarquilla des yeux avant de regarder l'homme qui l'avait mis en garde.

« Oh non ma glace vanille-chocolat ! Pas de bol sur ce coup-là ! Désolé m'dame ! Ce n'était pas voulu ! Essuyez-vous vite fait la face avant que mon chien n'arrive pour vous léchouiller le- »

Un aboiement coupa net sa lancé et l'obligea à se retourner. En effet, il n'avait pas tort, son chien regardait avec envie Laurène. Elle avait peur, ça se voyait à des kilomètres, et ces chiens aussi, la preuve, ils se sont enfuis à la vue de l'énorme saint-bernard qui bavait d'envie en voyant la glace dégouliner sur le visage de leur maitresse. Soudainement, le chien s'élança sur Laurène et lui léchouilla vigoureusement les joues. La pauvre se démenait comme elle le pouvait et implorer de l'aide. Moi qui voulais me reposer, c'était malheureusement loupé. Je me levai et sortis quelque chose de ma poche, le chien arrêta tout de suite son défoulement et regarda ce que je venais de sortir de ma poche droite.

« Aller mon grand ! Attrape ! » criais-je en lançant une sucrerie que j'avais gardée en cas de petit creux.

Celui-ci s'élança à toute allure et disparu au lointain, le jeune homme lança rapidement un petit « merci » et pédala en direction de son chien. Je soupirai, maintenant je dois faire quoi moi ? Me moquer sadiquement en regardant l'état pitoyable de Laurène où pleurer pour sa pauvre robe déchirée ? Aucune de ces propositions ne me convenait : je ne suis pas du genre à me moquer ou à pleurer pour un rien. Mais je n'allais pas non plus m'en aller comme une petite voleuse en la laissant pleurer dans une rue complètement déserte et glaciale. Je sortis de ma poche gauche de mon jean un mouchoir et le tendis à Laurène, celle-ci me regarda et tourna la tête rapidement. Elle m'ignorait ? J'essayai d'être une aide envers elle et la voilà qui me feintait complètement.

« Allez, essuie-toi au moins ton visage tout crasseux. Tu ne vas pas rester dans cet état-là alors que ta robe est en lambeaux n'est-ce pas ? » la questionnais-je en essayant de la regarder droit dans ses yeux bleus.

Elle ne me dit rien, elle regarda juste le mur d'à côté. Ce mur est donc aussi intéressant que moi ou bien elle vient de m'ignorer royalement ? Je soupirai de nouveau : ce n'est pas tâche aisée de rendre service à une fille chouchoutée, je dis ça, mais son père est patron d'une des plus grande entreprises françaises et choie sa petite fille en la gâtant de je ne sais combien de babioles et gadgets dispensables, autant dire que la vie peut paraître facile pour elle… Sans m'énerver, je tournai sa tête sans trop forcer et essuyai moi-même son visage :

« La prochaine fois, essaye de faire attention à toi. Tu as de quoi t'habiller dans tes sacs, non ? Alors suis mon conseil et habilles-toi en vitesse avant que tu ne rattrapes un rhume, c'est compris ? C'est juste une simple précaution. »

Je me relevai et me retournai rapidement, je n'avais pas besoin d'un remerciement ou d'une insulte : je suis une habituée du silence, car il est mon ami après tout, je le connais depuis la nuit des temps et me suis habitué à sa présence. Après tout, pourquoi me remercierait-elle ? Je ne suis un qu'un vulgaire moucheron, une petite crasse, une tâche facilement lavable à ses yeux, ce serait de la folie qu'elle me remercie, tout ça parce que je suis différente des autres. Le monde doit se montrer pourtant unique en son genre, ainsi, il montre différents cas d'humains non-ressemblant physiquement et mentalement, faisant d'eux des personnes irremplaçables. À quoi bon se ressembler ? Ca me fait toujours pitié ces parents et personnes qui murmurent dans le dos de pauvres enfants de telles balivernes dans le genre « Si seulement il pouvait ressemblait à lui, qu'il prenne exemple ! » A quoi bon ressembler à quelqu'un à part se faire traiter de pâle copie et de manquer d'originalité ? Mais bon, je suis encore trop jeune pour tous ça, un jour, j'aurai sûrement réponses à tous ça. Mais je n'espère pas trop dans ces cas-là, parce qu'après tout…

 _Personne n'osera m'approcher pour me divulguer les réponses._

Je venais à peine de rentrer que je m'écroulais lourdement sur le canapé légèrement usé, laissant tomber les deux grands sacs garnis de provisions. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie à remplir le réfrigérateur de tous ces achats, mon corps ne me le permettait pas, ni mon moral d'ailleurs… Depuis l'incident de ce matin, je ne lus dans les yeux des passants que la haine et le mépris envers ma propre personne, sans la moindre raison. Et tout cela me démoralisait intérieurement, j'en avais plus qu'assez d'entendre des gens murmurer derrière mon dos de fausses rumeurs non-fondés et des ricanements sournois. Mais je ne voulais pas m'éterniser trop longtemps sur ce sujet-là, de peur de plomber mon humeur. Je soupirai : pourquoi je me préoccupe de tout ça, moi ? Ce n'est pourtant pas à mon habitude de me préoccuper de tous ces enfantillages, et pourtant, tout cela me concerne. Je devrais lâcher l'affaire. Je regardai le calendrier à côté de moi, accroché au mur : demain j'irai à mon cours d'athlétisme. Mon professeur de sport, étant trop fragile ces derniers temps, n'a pu s'occuper de nous lors de nos cours de sport et a donc décidé de rattraper le temps perdu en calant quelques séances pendant ces vacances. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, « Miss Quiche Laurène » et sa bande « d'amis » qui me colleront sûrement aux pattes de temps à autre pour m'envoyer milles et une insulte à mon égard. Mais je ne dois rien dire à propos de cela, de peur de m'attirer d'autres ennuis.

C'est donc sans réel enthousiasme que je rejoignis la cuisine, non sans peine, avec les deux énormes sacs dans chacune de mes mains, avec ça, j'aurai de quoi me nourrir pendant plus d'un mois. Déposant les sacs sur la table, je tombai soudainement en arrière, mon front fut soudain prit de douleur : un élément-non-identifié avait percuté, sans que j'eus à le voir, mon front. Je regardai par terre l'assiette désormais brisée, et soupirai de nouveau, il faut croire que j'y suis désormais habituée. C'est sans aucune émotion distincte dans ma voix que je prononçai :

« Kawaii… Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec les assiettes, ça suffit comme ça.»

Je soupirai de nouveau sans m'en apercevoir, même si je lui répétais cela un nombre incalculable de fois, elle finirait toujours par recommencer, et en même temps, je la comprends, elle me balançait régulièrement des assiettes en pleine face quand j'arrivai avec du retard, beaucoup de retard. Je me retournai donc, espérant voir mon interlocutrice. Elle était là, devant moi, le sourire aux lèvres, volant au-dessus du levier. Voler ? Oui, et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule chose préoccupante, puisqu'elle ne mesurait que quinze petits centimètres, qu'elle possédait d'étranges cheveux bleus ciel dégradants vers le vert pomme et repartant vers le bleu ciel comme une boucle infini et qu'elle possède deux paires d'oreilles semblables à celles d'un elfe. Mais ce n'était pas un elfe dans tous les cas…

 _C'était une fée._

Une fée, cela me parait quasiment surréel, et pourtant fascinant, j'avais lu dans de nombreux livres que les fées n'existaient que dans les mondes fictifs et fantastiques et qu'elles étaient le fruit de notre imagination, mais incroyablement, je n'y croyais absolument pas, celle devant moi me paraissait tellement réelle, mais quand j'eus à montrer aux autres cette adorable créature, ils ne la virent point, ils me considéraient alors comme une folle, une cinglée qui avait besoin d'être rééduquée dans un centre, voir même un asile psychiatrique, et tout cela me faisait mal au cœur, mais je m'y soumettait. J'avais fini par croire que Kawaii n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, qu'elle était comme une sorte de soutien à mes troubles mentaux et qu'elle n'apparaissait que lorsque mes soucis faisaient surface, en clair tout le temps. Et j'aimais, au combien, l'avoir à mes côtés, me regardant avec ses grands yeux bleu turquoise et me souriant au fur et à mesure que je lui racontais mes journées fades, c'était ma seule et véritable amie que je considérais plus que tout et avant tout comme ma propre fille…

Vingt heures pile, il commençait à faire nuit, j'allumai tranquillement la télévision en regardant défiler sans aucun intérêt les publicités « bons » produits. Je n'avais strictement rien à faire, Kawaii était à mes côtés, regardant avec fascination le dessin que j'eus fait entre mes mains, celle d'une rose bleu ardente et étincelante de mille feux. J'aimais la rose, je voulais lui ressembler : belle de l'extérieur mais forte de l'intérieur. C'était peine perdu, je me trouvais déjà horrible comme ça, bien que Kawaii hochait frénétiquement la tête à chaque fois que je poussai un soupir devant le miroir, comme pour me contredire énergiquement. J'en avais déjà assez que l'on me traite comme un être à part, seule Kawaii me comprenait… Et puis je posai cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis toujours :

« Kawaii, j'aimerai avoir ta franchise s'il-te-plait, dis-moi franchement qu'est-ce que je fais ici… »

Elle me regarda, étonnée, et afficha une moue bien triste, mordant doucement sa lèvre inférieure comme si je venais de commettre une faute. Je compris à ce moment-là mon oubli, et, baissant honteuse la tête, je prononçai :

« Je suis désolé, j'ai oublié que tu ne parlais pas, excuse-moi… »

C'était la seule et unique chose que je regrettais par-dessus tout : qu'elle ne fut pas dotée de la parole lors de notre rencontre à mes dix ans. Je regrettai amèrement ma question idiote, j'étais vraiment stupide, je savais qu'elle ne parlait pas et pourtant, je m'efforçais de lui parler, comme si un jour, miraculeusement, elle me répondrait de son plus grand sourire « Idiote ! Pas besoin de cette question stupide ! Tu n'as qu'à deviner toi-même la réponse à toutes tes questions ! » Mais c'était peine perdue déjà. Je n'aurais jamais les réponses tant voulues à mes questions. Kawaii me regardait, toute souriante : au final, elle connaissait tout sur moi, dans les moindres détails, si seulement elle pouvait juste parler… Je posai ma main sur mon dos discrètement, et soupirai.

 _Mais il y a bien une chose que Kawaii ne sais pas à mon sujet…_

C'est vrai, je ne lui ai jamais montré cet étrange tatouage noir circulaire orné de symboles incompréhensibles et d'écritures d'une toute autre langue sur mon dos. À vrai-dire, je ne sais même pas d'où il provient, d'ailleurs, je le trouve assez moche pour être un tatouage, il me fait à limite peur. Est-ce que mes parents seraient à l'origine de ce tatouage ? Mystère. Mais je ne voulais en aucun cas le dévoiler à Kawaii, j'aurai peur de sa réaction en toute honnêteté, mais un jour ou l'autre, elle le découvrira d'une quelconque manière. Je reportai mon attention sur la télévision, et m'endormis sans que je m'en eus aperçu.

 _« Suis-moi et je te divulguerai tout ce dont tu as envie de connaitre par-dessus tout… »_

 _La connaissance… Oui, je voudrais savoir, je veux savoir, je veux explorer les moindres recoins du savoir, je veux savoir ce qui existe et ce qui n'existe pas. Je veux explorer les limites de la connaissance et plus encore, voyager entre la réalité et l'imaginaire, voir de mes propres yeux la vérité elle-même. Je veux savoir comment la vie fut prodiguer, savoir s'il y' a une autre étape après la mort, savoir si les réincarnations sont possibles, si les lois de la physique peuvent être dépassées, si la barrière du son et de la vitesse peut être atteinte et être dépassé. Je veux savoir si la résurrection est possible, s'il est possible qu'un objet puisse exaucer nos vœux les plus chers. Si tout cela avait un sens et une quelconque réponse, alors je n'en serai pas là en ce moment. Si le monde eut bien voulu de moi et qu'il voulut me dévoiler ses moindres secrets, alors je serai la plus heureuse au monde…_

 _Heureuse ?_

 _Impossible. C'est une éventualité à rayer de la liste. C'est impensable. Moi, la fille la plus détestée de la ville, et peut-être même du pays, voir du monde, être heureuse de tout ce que j'endure ? Je ne suis qu'une misérable fille qui pense que le monde est désastreux et qu'il faut en éradiquer les moindres personnes la pourrissant. Je suis une idiote, et c'est peut-être même pour ça que je n'eu pas à connaitre mes parents, j'étais surement un poids inacceptable pour eux. Je suis une lâche, une moins-que-rien, une cinglée, une fille qui cherche juste à savoir…_

 _« Si tu étais aussi cinglée que tu ne le penses, alors pourquoi ne pas rejoindre ma cause perdue afin d'avoir de l'importance dans ce monde si pitoyable ? » ricana une voix déstabilisante._

 _Après tout, ce n'est pas si mal, rejoindre le mal dans sa quête et devenir en quelque sorte importante. C'était toujours mieux que de rester ici, spectateur de l'idiotie suprême de l'homme et de ses fautes._

 _« Et puis, tu vaux mieux que cela, tu ne trouves pas ? souffla-t-il, caché derrière mes cheveux tout en jouant avec certaines mèches._

 _\- Je ne vaux rien, soupirai-je avec dégoût, aucune personne en ce monde ne me porte une quelconque attention._

 _\- Tu le penses, mais en es-tu vraiment sûre ? insista-il avec malice en me faisant face. Ne vois-tu pas devant toi la personne qui te désire le plus à ses côtés ? Cette personne qui sent en toi la plus grande force jamais existée ? Ne penses-tu pas que cette personne te veuille pour tes innombrables qualités ? Ouvre les yeux et regarde la vérité en face : Cette personne se trouve en face de toi. »_

 _Je n'ai jamais voulu être seule, mais pour autant, je ne m'étais jamais acharné sur le fait que personne n'ose s'adresser à moi. J'ai toujours désiré au fond de moi avoir une quelconque oreille pour m'écouter, et cette voix semblait avoir entendu mes plus intimes pensées jusqu'à répondre sans même que j'eus à ouvrir la bouche. Il fallait que je tente les choses, et puis pourquoi ne pas me rallier à lui ? À cet être étrange et inquiétant ? Pourquoi ne pas l'écouter ? J'ouvris mes paupières avec crainte et le contemplai. Finalement, ma raison me rappela à quel point la tentation restait toujours le mal, et la preuve même était cette silhouette cachée par cette grande cape à capuche noire, ombrant son visage et ne me permettant pas de le voir au complet. Seul ce sourire dérangeant se dérobait devant moi, et pour tout avouer, je priais intérieurement qu'il puisse, tout comme son visage, masqué cette atrocité inquiétante. Je déglutis discrètement, maintenant, j'avais un autre problème en face de moi._

 _« Vas-tu enfin me dire qui tu es ? marmonnais-je désespérée._

 _\- Qui suis-je ? répondit-il, inclinant légèrement sa tête vers la droite, étonné. Mais voyons, tu ne le sais donc toujours pas ? Étrange…Je te croyais plus perspicace que ça. Vois-tu, je suis tout ce dont tu as envie de savoir. Je suis la clef à tous tes problèmes. Je suis le fruit de tes soupçons : je suis ce que l'on appelle la peur, la crainte, la curiosité, l'atrocité, la solitude, le désespoir, la tentation. Je suis le fruit défendu, le péché absolu, tout en étant la boite de Pandore et la connaissance divine. Je suis tout ce qui représente ta vie, tes mystères, tes peines, tout en étant ce qui représentera ta mort, ta souffrance et tes maux. Je suis la réponse à ton existence, à ta vie. On peut dire que je suis en partie…Toi. »_

 _C'est désagréable d'entendre ça, c'est comme si un vent glacial venait de balayer tout ce que j'eus à construire de ma propre vie. Tout s'effondrait autour de moi, tout ce que j'eus à entreprendre dès mes dix ans : balayées et perdues à jamais. Ces mots étaient si douloureux, si néfastes... Je n'étais pas unique, je n'étais que programmé afin d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres de cet homme. Tout un univers détruit à jamais._

 _Je reculai d'un pas, puis de deux, sans en savoir la raison même. L'homme qui me faisait face à présent me regardait, amusé, qui diable était-il ?_

 _« Tu veux savoir qui je suis ? Suis-moi et je te divulguerai tout ce dont tu as envie de connaitre par-dessus tout… » susurra-il sensuellement. Cet homme avait le don de jouer avec mes nerfs, et j'étais incapable de répondre à ses provoques irritantes. C'est idiot, je n'arrive pas à répondre à quoique ce soit, ni à des questions ni à des provoques. Quelle bonne à rien je fais._

 _« Suis-moi… » répéta-il inlassablement de la même manière, tendant sa main blafarde à mon encontre. Que faire ? Me laisser tentée ou me reprendre ? Je n'avais guère le temps de lui répondre qu'il s'éloigna de moi subitement. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir, les actes comptaient beaucoup plus que les mots. Je me mis à le poursuivre à vitesse fulgurante, dérapant de temps à autre et manquant de justesse de dégringoler. Il pleuvait des cordes et des cordes, quel temps de chien… Tous les commerçants avaient abaissé leur stand, et personne n'osait affronter en face l'énorme bourrasque spectaculaire qui se déroulait en ce moment même. À plusieurs reprises je manquais de me faire emporter par les vents, raflant tout sur son passage et emportant avec lui multitudes d'objets terrestres. Et je continuais de courir, infatigablement dans l'espoir que tout cela cesse. Cet homme se moquait bel et bien de moi et s'amusait à me voir courir pendant des minutes et des minutes sans jamais m'arrêter. Plus je courrais, plus la tempête se faisait imposante, et pourtant, malgré mon corps endolori et terne, glacé jusqu'au os, je courrais à en perdre haleine, sans raison valable. Cette course finira-t-elle un jour ? Aurais-je réponse à tout ? Je le crus en voyant cet homme s'arrêter devant moi et derrière cet immense manoir cauchemardesque. Je repris difficilement mon souffle, le goût du sang s'était peu à peu imprégné au fur et à mesure de ma course effrénée, et cela me répugner. Je posai mon regard sur lui : il n'avait pas la moindre goutte de sueur sur lui, quel enfoiré… Je m'apprêtai à l'approcher quand celui-ci disparu par enchantement derrière la porte. Comment faisait-il cela ? Je veux savoir. Et cette voix qui me répétait continuellement les deux derniers mots prononcés par cet homme à présent m'inciter à poursuivre mes ambitions. Je posai, réticente, ma main engourdie sur la poignée et, tremblante, je l'entrouvris. La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, et ça, je l'avais compris à présent, à mes risques et périls. Une gigantesque main visqueuse et verdâtre s'empara brusquement de moi, coupant net ma respiration, et finalement : le néant tant voulu…_

Je me réveillai en sursaut, la respiration entrecoupée, les membres tremblotants et la sueur apparaissant sur chacun d'eux. Une peur habituelle… Un soupçon égaré au plus profond de ma pensée, une crainte cachée. Voilà ce que tout cela signifier à présent. Ce cauchemar, il ne m'était pas inconnu, il m'était bien familier, bien trop familier. Je craignais ce moment funèbre où mes paupières se fermeraient et laisseraient les créatures du Malin s'emparer de mon esprit, de mon monde et de l'anéantir en une fraction de seconde. Et cet homme qui n'arrêtait pas de me narguer et de me tenter de commettre l'irréparable, que me voulait-il ? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il essayait de me baratiner depuis des jours et des jours, mais instinctivement, je me disais que cela viendrait au fil du temps, comme si cela ne m'était pas vraiment inconnu à mes yeux, à vrai dire, j'étais même presque certaine que je savais qui j'étais en réalité, mais qu'une barrière imposante et tenace m'obliger à rester dans l'ignorance et l'incertitude. Qui sait, un jour, cet homme me dira enfin la réponse, du moins, avant qu'il ne m'entraîne dans ce bâtiment qui ne m'était guère familier. C'est étrange, j'avais lu dans des livres qu'il été impossible, à moins que la personne eut connu un traumatisme relativement important, que nous fassions le même rêve à répétition. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien la quatre-vingt-dix neuvième fois consécutif que ce rêve hantait mon esprit au moment où Morphée me berçait dans ses bras chaleureux. Je ne croyais pas en la moindre magie noire, mais quelque chose me disait que mon cas devait être étudié par quelqu'un d'assez compétant en la matière et qui puisse me trouver une solution miracle à mon cas.

 _Lundi vingt-sept octobre 2014, 7h00_

La nuit durera plus longtemps que d'ordinaire, à mon plus grand bonheur. Les joies de l'automne ne me laissaient pas indifférente et provoquaient en moi un semblant d'affolement et d'excitation bien dissimulé, mais présente. J'attendais le bus néanmoins avec répugnance, aujourd'hui, il y allait avoir cette séance d'athlétisme. J'aurais tellement voulu m'échapper en douce et me réfugier dans mon cocon et ne plus jamais y ressortir : Peine perdue.

Toutefois, j'allais profiter de ces quelques instants dans le bus toute seul afin de contempler le beau ciel encore noir charbon qui nous surplombait. Je m'empressais de m'habiller et de manger quelques fruits comme petit-déjeuner avant de sortir en toute hâte de ma demeure et de rejoindre à grands pas le bus qui prenait son temps à démarré. Je rentrai, désignai rapidement au chauffeur ma carte, et pris place. Il n'y avait personne m'y à part le chauffeur et moi, rien que le vide à part ça.

Le vide.

Je me mis à regarder inévitablement le paysage par la fenêtre, il ne pleut pas en ce mois d'octobre. Pas une seule goûte d'eau dans cette région pourtant réputée pour sa pluie. Que c'est bien malheureux, le ciel parait pourtant si triste. Pourtant, la pluie n'est pas ce que je préfère le plus.

J'aime la neige.

J'aime la neige et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pas une seule fois. Ce que c'est regrettable, très regrettable, mon rêve étant de voir pour une fois la neige, rien qu'une seule fois. Cette tendre poussière blanche recouvrant tout sur son passage et effaçant toute trace du passé. La neige, signe de renouveau, d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau monde. Je ne l'ai jamais vu, elle doit sûrement attendre patiemment ma mort pour apparaitre. Je me détendais petit à petit dur mon siège, bercé par les couleurs de ce ciel crépuscule matinal. Je posai ma main sur la vitre, je pouvais voir sans aucun mal mon reflet, je pouvais me voir, ma propre personne, mais aussi mes propres peines peintes sur ma figure. Et puis après tout : qu'avais-je de si particulier qui faisait que je sois une des personnes les plus reniées ? Qu'avais-je commis de mal ? Je n'ai rien fait !

« _Tu es née, voilà pourquoi… Tu es un fardeau. » me répondit mon reflet._

Je sursautai, surprise par ce que je venais de voir et entendre, je regardai autour de moi, personne. Une hallucination, rien de plus habituel.

« _Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux que tu meures ? questionna mon autre moi, un sourire non-rassurant au coin de ses lèvres. Et puis, tu détestes ce monde, tu l'as toi-même dit. »_

C'est vrai, je déteste ce monde, et je déteste encore plus les gens qui font partie de ce monde. Mais étais-ce mal de penser cela ? N'avais-je le droit d'avoir mes propres opinions ? La vie est bien triste en ces temps-ci, que cela soit à cause de la guerre, de la crise, du chômage, du racisme, de l'éducation ou autre, il y aura toujours un problème qui s'ajoutera en plus des autres. Et ce n'était pas comme si nous, humains, faisons réellement quelque chose. Je regardai perplexe mon reflet, attendant une réplique provenant d'elle, mais elle n'eut rien dit, elle avait disparu, laissant cette pâle copie de moi à la place. Je me relaxai, fermant mes paupières, et soupirai.

 _Et elle sourit malicieusement._

Je me mis en place, je m'étais changé illico-presto, tous les autres n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Je m'échauffais prudemment, il ne fallait pas que je me craque un os ou quoique ce soit. Soudain, le professeur de sport arriva, avec Laurène à quelques mètres derrière, jouant avec son charme pour séduire le professeur et essayer d'avoir de bonnes notes, ce n'était pas sûrement pas comme ça qu'elle allait y arriver. Elle m'aperçut rapidement et me lança un regard froid, avant de retourner coller le professeur. Celui-ci nous expliqua la séance qui allait se déroulait :

« Aujourd'hui, c'est chacun pour soi ! s'écria-il, heureux de pouvoir reprendre du service. Vous allez devoir vous surpassez et battre votre adversaire à la course. On commence mollo pour le moment, puis on fera des matchs, je choisirai les adversaires, et leur donnerai leur ordre de passage. Allez, en piste les gars ! »

De l'athlétisme, chouette, mais ça aurait été mieux sans la classe. Je m'entraînai donc, attendant que le prof intervienne, et, après un certain moment, il nous donna notre ordre de passage. Et je tombai inévitablement sur la pire des personnes, la plus méprisable, celle dont j'eus prié chaque nuit pour que je ne tombe pas une fois sur elle en tant que partenaire ou adversaire : Laurène. Pourquoi tous les malheurs ne tombent que sur moi. Heureusement, je passais dernière. Alors j'attendais que les autres passent, et j'attendais encore, et encore. Et l'heure tant attendue arriva. Je me mis en position, regardant brièvement Laurène qui me souriait avec répugnance.

« Bonne chance, j'espère que tu n'as rien de mal contre les défaites, car tu risques d'être déçu puisque je vais t'aplatir en un rien de temps.»

Je me restreins à ne rien dire et me focalisai sur mon objectif. Il fallait que je me surpasse, il fallait que je me montre à la hauteur, il fallait que je montre à la terre entière ma juste valeur : il fallait que je cours. Je retins ma respiration, détendais mes muscles quelques peu crispés, et regardais droit devant moi, avant d'entendre le signal :

 _C'est ça, la liberté._

Je me mis à courir à toute allure, à en perdre haleine, essayant de ne pas regarder derrière moi, essayant de ne pas regarder Laurène, mon adversaire, essayant de ne pas regarder le passé, tant détesté. J'aime courir, non en fait, j'adore courir, c'est l'une de mes plus grandes passions, si ce n'est ma préférée plutôt. J'aime cette sensation de liberté et de légèreté quand l'on court. J'aime sentir le sol à mes pieds et l'air me fouetter tendrement les cheveux, j'aime avoir ces subtils et doux frissons effleuraient ma peau et la faisant tressaillir. J'aime remplir mes narines de cet air pur et délicat et fermer les yeux afin d'imaginer le plus beau des endroits. Courir, c'est plus qu'une habitude pour moi, ça représente plus que mon quotidien, c'est un besoin primordial, une chose irréfutable que l'on doit mener chaque jour. Que ce soit le matin, le midi ou le soir, courir est un besoin naturel pour moi. Il faut que je cours pour me rendre à mon bus, il faut que je cours pour aller en cours, pour échapper aux railleries et insultes des autres, pour échapper à mes sources de problèmes, pour échapper à cette vie d'étouffement, pour échapper à mon triste sort : pour m'évader, tout simplement. Même si je dois passer aux yeux des autres pour une lâche, une froussarde, je continuerai de courir, afin de m'échapper de cette cage qui m'emprisonne depuis bien trop longtemps. Mes jambes ne demandent que ça, et ils en demanderont encore, et encore. C'est une passion, une sorte de drogue que l'on redemande encore sans jamais s'en lacer.

 _J'aime courir._

Je dépassai sans difficulté Laurène et atteins la ligne d'arrivée sans mal, me remettant vite d'appoint et regardant le professeur, celui-ci hocha brièvement la tête, sans me regarder et nota les résultats sur son carnet avant d'annoncer la fin du cours. Je n'osai pas regarder Laurène, qui sait, elle doit être en train de comploter derrière mon dos afin que je prenne très cher. Il fallait que parte sur-le-champ, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Je me précipitai dans les vestiaires et ouvris rapidement mon casier afin d'y récupérer mon sac, je le refermai et essayai de sortir sans me faire remarquer. J'entrouvris la porte légèrement, et ne voyant personne, je sortis.

« Pas si vite ma vielle, tu ne vas pas nous quitter sans que l'on te fasse nos « au revoir », moi et le reste de la classe. Ce serait ingrat de notre part, non ? » ricana une voix désagréable derrière moi.

 _Sortez-moi de cet enfer au plus vite._

Je déambulai sur le chemin du retour, m'efforçant de tenir convenablement mon sac, bien qu'il ne soit absolument pas lourd. Non ce qui me gênait, c'était plutôt ce bleu sur l'épaule, et pas que. Je m'efforçais de ne pas m'écrouler sur le chemin, il fallait que je soigne mes blessures sans que Kawaii me remarque, sans quoi elle perdrait connaissance à ma vue. Je me regardai, je faisais vraiment pitié : mes vêtements étaient dans un pittoresque état, tout comme mon visage et mon corps, qui eux en avaient pris un sacré coup. Le sang dégoulinait de ma lèvre inférieure, sans oublier ce goût âcre qui ne voulait pas se retirer de ma bouche. Heureusement que chez moi j'ai des compresses et pansements. Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaye d'être gentil et polie : on se fait toujours rembourser d'une tout autre manière. Et sans que je n'essaye d'y remédier, je continuais toujours d'être aimable avec les autres. Je me demande de temps en temps si je sais vraiment ce que je fais…

J'arrivai devant la maison quand une douce voix raisonna dans mes oreilles, cette voix chantait si délicatement… Je me retournai, personne en vu. Et pourtant, cette voix continuait toujours son magnifique chant, comme si elle cherchait à m'appeler. Ca doit être mon esprit qui me fait encore des siennes… J'ouvris la porte et essayais de ne pas me faire remarquer par Kawaii. Tiens ? Les lumières ne sont pas allumées ? D'habitude, il y en a toujours une d'allumée. Ce n'est pas très rassurant. J'allumai les lumières quand ma respiration s'arrêta brusquement : Kawaii était devant moi, tenant un gâteau faisant cinq fois sa taille dans ses mains, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

« Qu-Quoi ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Il y a une fête aujourd'hui ? » questionnai-je, ahurie et totalement perdue. Je regardai au dessus d'elle, il y avait une banderole d'accrocher :

 _Happy Birthday Saphir !_

C'était mon anniversaire, et elle seule s'en était souvenu. Quelle abrutie, j'ai moi-même oublier mon quinzième anniversaire, si ce n'est pas désolant tout ça. Je la regardai, encore choqué, et elle écarquilla les yeux, lâchant le gâteau avant d'afficher une expression traumatisée sur son visage. Je me précipitai sur le gâteau, le rattrapant de justesse. C'était moins une. Je soupirai, relaxée, et regardait un peu angoissée Kawaii, avant de légèrement m'énerver contre elle.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser, Kawaii, et non ne t'inquiètes pas, tout ira bien, t'as pas à t'en faire. Il me suffit juste de prendre une bonne douche et ça va passer. Arrête de te préoccuper de moi comme ça, c'est pénible, tu sais…»

Je ne savais même pas si elle aller gober tout ça, à croire que non visiblement. Elle avait l'air d'afficher une moue bien triste pour me croire. Sans bruit, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, et attendit patiemment. Mince, j'y suis allée un peu trop fort sur ce coup-là… Qu'est-ce que je devais faire maintenant ? Extérieurement, je ne laissais jamais paraitre mes sentiments, depuis longtemps, j'eus oublié ce que signifier « émotion », ou plutôt tout ce qui concerne les émotions de joie. Je n'ai jamais souri, difficile à croire, mais en même temps : comment sourire quand l'on supporte au quotidien mille et un malheur ? Quand l'on mène une vie des plus insignifiantes ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question, encore. Mais au fond, je n'ai sûrement pas tout oublié, même si mon visage toujours ferme n'en laisser pas en douter. Même si extérieurement mon visage ne laissait rien paraître depuis bien trop longtemps, au fond, il me restait un semblant d'émotion envers les gens qui m'aimaient, à savoir Kawaii. Je soupirai pour la énième fois, je ne sais faire que ça après tout. J'hésitais : dois-je me pardonner ou la laisser comprendre que c'est dans ma nature d'être comme ça ? Je suis vraiment une catastrophe… Je m'approchai de Kawaii et caressai tendrement ses cheveux, celle-ci se retourna pour me regarder :

« Je suis désolé d'être de mauvais poil Kawaii, avouais-je en détournant le regard. Mais bon, je n'y peux rien, toi-même, tu me connais : je n'aime pas que l'on s'inquiète de moi. Mais tu as sûrement raison au fond, j'en fais toujours des tonnes, alors… euh… tu veux bien me pardonner ? »

J'attendais un semblant de réaction provenant d'elle, mais toujours rien, mince, elle doit être sacrément énervée, je me sens fautive tout d'un coup… Je baissai la tête, honteuse, quand soudain elle leva la tête et se mit à me chatouiller de ses petites mains, souriant à pleines dents. Je tombai à la renverse, et elle aussi par la même occasion :

« Kawaii, je ne suis pas sensible aux chatouilles je te rappelle, et ce n'est pas comme ça que t'arriveras à me faire sourire, mais… Merci pour tes efforts, c'est vraiment… Très sympa de ta part. »

Je soupirai, encore, et elle sourit, avant de fermer ses paupières et d'écouter mon cœur battre, s'endormant petit à petit. C'est étrange, pourquoi écouter un cœur ? Pour confirmer que l'on est en vie ? Pour s'amuser à voir si notre cœur bat plus lentement ou plus vite que la normale ? C'est idiot, mais je ne dis rien, je me contentai de caresser les longs cheveux de Kawaii. Les minutes passèrent, et passèrent, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Kawaii me rappelle à l'ordre.

« Allez Kawaii, le gâteau t'appelle maintenant. Et puis tu ne vas pas rester là à dormir sur moi alors que je suis étalée sur le carrelage ? Allez, lève-toi et montre moi ce fabuleux gâteau que tu m'as préparée. »

Après tout, même si la vie m'en à fait voir de toutes les couleurs, je pouvais quand même m'adonner à quelques plaisirs de la vie que j'eus à partager qu'avec, et seulement avec, ma tendre fée…

Je me séchai rapidement les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette, cette douche m'a fait du bien. De plus, j'ai soigné mes plaies, donc je devrais bien dormir cette nuit… ou presque. Je regardai à côté de la porte afin de voir si mon sac y été déposé comme convenu : demain je comptai faire une petite escapade en compagnie de Kawaii dans une forêt voisine, à l'abri du regard et permettant de contempler le ciel dans toute sa splendeur, et pour cela, j'ai mis le strict minimum dans le sac, histoire d'avoir des vêtements de rechange et de quoi manger… Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu exagérer sur la nourriture, il faudra que je refasse une vérification de tout cela demain, j'espère que Kawaii sera enchantée d'apprendre tout ça. Elle s'était endormie juste après m'avoir offert son cadeau, d'habitude, elle ne m'en offre jamais, mais je n'eus jamais à m'en plaindre, mais le fait qu'aujourd'hui, et seulement aujourd'hui, elle m'eut à offrir un présent titille ma curiosité : comment a elle bien put acheter ce collier ras de cou en ruban noir à laquelle trônait une rose bleu saphir en pendentif, un truc qui vaut sûrement l'équivalant d'un salaire de footballeur ? Mystère. Je regardai la télévision : encore allumée. Je pris la télécommande et m'apprêtai à l'éteindre quand une information m'arrêta :

« Aujourd'hui, plusieurs manifestants du monde entier se sont montrés devant la résidence de leur dirigeant, il semblerait que les impôts ont encore augmenté dans la majorité des pays, dut au besoin d'argent concernant l'avancée de la science. Le président français semble renier son implication dans cette affaire, mais il semblerait que ces ministres le contredisent. Qui doit-on croire ? Depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, plusieurs avions militaires survolent les cieux, il semblerait qu'ils seraient sur le point de découvrir quelque chose d'extraordinaire, pouvant changer la vision du monde à jamais, mais ceux-ci refusent de nous en divulguer les moindres détails. Et depuis maintenant plus de trois ans, les scientifiques imposent aux pays de soumettre des impôts plus lourds aux habitants afin d'obtenir davantage de gains pour l'avancée technologique. La population se révolte de plus en plus, certains meurent de soif, d'autres de faim, et certains n'ont plus de toit. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour aujourd'hui, mais demain, peut-être aurons-nous plus d'informations sur ce sujet-là ? Mais pour l'heure, place à la météo, qui nous annonce une gigantesque tempête ravageant toute la France, provenant de l'Ouest, du côté des Etats-Unis, et mettant en garde tout les habitants français à ne pas quitter leur chez-soi sous aucun prétexte et à… »

Je coupai net la présentatrice en éteignant la télévision. J'en avais marre, marre d'entendre pendant plus de trois ans les mêmes rabâchements, marre d'entendre ces mêmes informations qui tournent et tournent s'en jamais s'arrêter, marre de voir que l'on n'y remédiait pas et qu'on laissait paraitre tout cela sans rien faire. Depuis combien temps, je vois ces hommes et femmes se battre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de quoi vivre, de voir des gens dans les rues mendiant un peu d'argent pour subsister ? Et que fait la science, elle qui doit se montrer à la hauteur de tous tout en se montrant humble : elle nous prend tous nos biens. Je le dis haut et fort : ce monde s'engouffre lentement mais sûrement dans un trou noir. Je rejoignis ma chambre et jetai un coup d'œil furtif en direction de Kawaii qui dormait sur mon lit : Sa couverture est tombée. Je la ramassais et la remis sur elle, avant de caresser légèrement ses cheveux : j'aime ses cheveux, ils sont soyeux, mais surtout fins et agréable à regarder ainsi qu'à toucher, d'ailleurs quand je vais mal, je caresse toujours ses cheveux, comme un signe de réconfort. Je m'allongeai sans trop faire grincer le lit, par peur de réveiller Kawaii, et m'envelopper de ma couverture, c'est froid, mais agréable. Je regardai la lune, je ne m'endors jamais du premier coup, j'ai même du mal à m'endormir la nuit : je n'aime pas revoir ce cauchemar à chaque fois que je ferme mes paupières. Je contemplai cette boule blanche et brillante, il ne pleut pas, pourtant, je ne sors pas pour regarder la lune, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon instinct me dit de plutôt me coucher…Et puis, ce qu'a annoncer les infos m'intrigue : c'est quoi cette soi-disant « chose extraordinaire » ? Le ciel nous réserve bien encore des surprises ma parole… Il ne pleut toujours pas, à croire que ce que prédisait la présentatrice était erroné. Bon, je ne vais pas attendre non plus toute la soirée pour que cette tempête apparaisse, autant tout de suite m'endormir.

 _Il fait noir, et personne n'est là, pas d'homme en cape noir à première vue… Tiens ? Ce n'est plus le même rêve ? Il faut croire que tout cela à enfin cesser. C'est étrange tout de même, se serait-il lacé de moi ? À croire que oui, mais tout ça ne me rassure pas… Je regardai autour de moi, pas la moindre lumière… D'accord, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter : il se passe quoi au juste ? Il n'y a pas de lumière, pas le moindre bruit et aucun signe de « Monsieur je viens perturber toutes mes nuits »… J'avoue que cela me met très mal à l'aise…Je m'avançai d'un pas, puis de deux, puis me mets à courir avant de percuter quelque chose et de tomber ridiculement par terre. Je touchai ce qu'il y avait devant moi : un mur invisible, sérieusement ? Je constatai que je suis emprisonnée dans un cube aux murs invisibles, chouette…_

 _« Réveille-toi… »_

 _Hein ? Quoi ? Qui me parle ? Ce n'est pas la voix de ce type qui me hante chaque nuit._

 _« Réveille-toi maintenant, tant qu'il en est encore temps, et enfuis-toi ! » dit la voix féminine d'un timbre stressé et enfantin._

 _Tiens tiens, une petite fille ? C'est nouveau ça. Et pourquoi devrais-je m'enfuir ?_

 _« Réveille-toi Saphir, ou jamais tu ne sortiras d'ici, fuie de chez-toi et ne reviens jamais, MAINTENANT ! » hurla-elle désespérée._

 _Soudain, les murs se resserrent autour de moi sans que j'eus fait quoique ce soit, alors je frappai, j'hurlai de toutes mes forces, mais rien : Personne ne peut me sortir de ce pétrin…_

Je me réveillai, angoissé et perdue, les dents s'entrechoquant et sur le point d'avoir un malaise, que vient-il de se passer à l'instant ? Tout s'est déroulé en une fraction de seconde… Je regardai mon réveil : 4h00 du matin. Je dois me recoucher, mais j'ai une envie folle de boire de l'eau avant tout chose. Je me levai avec peine de mon lit, et me dirigeai vers le robinet de la cuisine, saisissant au passage un verre.

 _Ne plus y penser, ne plus y penser._

Je dois arrêter de penser à ce rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple rêve, pas de quoi en faire un drame… Pas de quoi traumatisé…J'en profitai pour me rincer le visage, encore en sueur, puis prit une gorgée d'eau…

 _Ne plus y penser, ne plus y penser._

Je soufflai un bon coup et essayer de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque tout en me répétant à tout bout de champ cette phrase « magique »… Pourquoi tout ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de me reposer ne serais-ce qu'une seule nuit ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de vivre comme n'importe quel humain sur cette planète seulement une journée, rien qu'une journée ? Je n'ai rien de mander, et je ne dois rien à personne, point, fin de la discussion. Pourtant, tout cela n'arrive qu'à moi, et surtout envers ma propre personne, comme si l'on cherchait à se venger de moi…Et bien soit, qu'il se venge, non, qu'il m'achève, je ne veux plus de cette vie, je ne veux plus de ce quotidien, je ne veux plus revivre chaque fois la même histoire, cette histoire qui ne se terminera jamais. Je veux juste m'enfuir d'ici au plus vite, même si Kawaii me manquera à coup sûr, je veux juste disparaitre, je veux juste mourir...

« Tu sais… Mourir est une très belle option, mais je crois que si tu rejoignais mon camp, tu serais considéré à ta juste valeur. »

Je lâchai mon verre qui se brisa instantanément, écarquillant démesurément les yeux et me retournai choquer, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de sortir le moindre son, les jambes prêtent à défaillir, à limite de m'évanouir, pourtant, je ne peux plus bouger, j'ai perdue tout contrôle de mon corps, non en fait, c'est comme si l'on m'avait mis sur « pause » :

 _Oh non ce n'est pas vrai…_

Il est là, devant moi, me souriant malicieusement et me mettant mal à l'aise, sûrement en train de me regarder alors que je ne puis le regarder en face. Il est juste là, juste _là._

« Eh bien, quel charmant accueil…renchérit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ? peinais-je à prononcer.

\- Eh bien eh bien, je te croyais plus perspicace que ça… »

J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part…Mais où ?

« Aurais-je traumatisé la demoiselle, la chère et tendre Saphir Hatsune ? rit-il de mauvaise foi. Veuillez pardonner mon intrusion et mes propos désinvoltes et quelque peu rustres, mais voyez-vous, j'ai quelques propositions à vous faire. »

Des propositions ? À propos de quoi ?

« Je veux savoir qui vous êtes tout d'abord ! m'écriais-je. Je veux tout savoir de vous, et plus précisément sur le « pourquoi » de cet harcèlement dans mes rêves.

\- Chut… Il y a des gens qui dorment paisiblement ici… »

Kawaii ! Je pris le premier objet derrière moi et le brandis devant cet homme avec empressement : bonne pioche, c'est un couteau affuté.

« Que-

\- Du calme, posez votre couteau avant que ne blessiez quelqu'un avec, je ne lui ai rien fait, et je ne suis pas là pour elle, tout ce qui m'importe, c'est vous. »

Hein ? Pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi ? Je n'ai rien à envier ! Il doit s'être trompé de personne, c'est sûrement ça ! Je le regardai sous sa longue cape noire, toujours le couteau à la main, à vrai dire, je tremble, je ne suis pas dans la capacité d'utiliser cet objet, je n'ai pas la force de le faire.

« Enfin, je te rencontre pour de vrai, Saphir Hatsune… »

Il me tutoie maintenant ? Ce n'est certainement pas comme ça qu'il me rassurera celui-là…Je tremble encore, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler…

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es l'unique personne que je désire, et je suis prêt à parier que je ne suis pas le seul : il y en à des centaines, non, des milliers, voir des millions et peut-être même des milliards à te vouloir. »

Haha, la bonne blague, il essayait de me fait marrer sans succès, mauvaise tactique, c'est qu'un cauchemar après-tout… Juste un cauchemar, il suffit juste de me réveiller en me pinçant.

« Le savais-tu, me questionna-t-il, que tu es tout à fait unique, voir même…précieuse ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu vaux sûrement plus que de l'or, plus que le saphir même. »

Un saphir rouillé et en miettes oui, sûrement. Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'être évanouie il y'a quelques minutes.

« Si tu restes ici, personne ne te considérera à ta juste valeur, Saphir, ils te considèrent tous comme une vulgaire tâche, alors que tu ne l'es absolument pas, mais si tu me rejoins… »

Il me tendit la main, détendu. Je le regardai, étonnée.

« … Tu pourrais montrer à ce monde absurde toute ta valeur et toute ta puissance… Il suffit juste de dire oui à ma requête et je me chargerai du reste, tu verras : ils se mettront à tes pieds et tu ne seras plus jamais seule. »

J'ai toujours été seule… Seule, et sans aucun parent pour me réconforter. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour être ici. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé, je n'ai même pas demandé à être née. Je veux juste que l'on me voit comme une personne normale…

 _Je veux juste être normale._

Je le regardai, hésitante. Je ne sais que dire, je ne sais pas quoi répondre…J'ai peur de faire une gourde, peur de commettre quelque chose d'irréfutable, d'irréparable et de ne jamais revenir en arrière. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire…

« Je sais que tu veux en savoir plus sur tes origines, et il se trouve que je sais d'où tu proviens… »

Que-Comment ? Il sait d'où je viens ?

« Dis-moi d'où je viens ! Je veux savoir qui suis-je en réalité ! m'écriais-je avec empressement sans me préoccuper du reste tout en lâchant mon couteau.

\- Si tu désires réellement le savoir, suis-moi et je te divulguerai tout ce dont tu as envie de connaitre par-dessus tout… » susurra-il sensuellement.

Le suivre ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre à présent, je m'avançai vers lui, et celui-ci recula, alors je me mis à courir comme une folle vers lui, et lui s'éloignait de moi au fur et à mesure que je comblais l'espace entre nous. Je quittai ma demeure quand une rafale de vent vint presque me mettre à terre, je regardai le ciel, il pleut…Oh non la météo prédisait donc vrai. Néanmoins, je le regardai avec hésitation : la pluie n'a pas l'air de le déranger tant que ça. Il m'attendait de pied ferme, et il ne risquera pas d'attendre bien longtemps, je dois me dépêcher, je veux tous savoir, même si la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Je courrai sous cette pluie menaçante, à l'opposé de ce vent tranchant et sous les grondements de ce ciel noir éclairé de temps à autre par de terribles éclairs intimidants. Mes membres tremblaient, mon corps commençait à perdre de sa teinte et devenait de plus en plus blafarde, terne, endolori, glacé jusqu'au os, à croire que ceux-ci devraient être des glaçons à l'heure qui l'est. Je m'efforçai de ne pas m'arrêter, seule la lune éclairait mon chemin de sa tendre lumière chaleureuse. Quand est-ce que cette course finira-t-elle ? Et Kawaii ? Je l'ai laissée à la maison ! Je ne l'ai même pas mise à l'abri ! Elle doit sûrement s'être réveillée et doit paniquer à l'heure qui l'est ! Allez garde ton calme Saphir, garde ton sang-froid, tout va bien se passer, et Kawaii est sûrement en sécurité. Le goût âcre du sang s'imprégnait peu à peu dans ma bouche, et c'était affreusement nauséabond, immonde et surtout écœurant, me donnant presque envie de vomir. Néanmoins, il fallait que je me retienne, jusqu'à ce que je le l'atteigne. Je ne savais même plus depuis combien de temps je courrais, la pluie et le vent m'empêchaient d'avancer, le ciel grondait de plus en plus fort, et mes membres suppliaient des soins ainsi que du repos, ma conscience, elle, demandait de grâce de quitter les lieux et de s'éterniser dans le néant, mais peu importe. Soudain, la délivrance, je m'arrêtai devant un immense manoir noir et imposant, s'élevant à plusieurs vingtaines de mètres. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et c'est quoi cet endroit ? Je connais pourtant la ville assez bien pour m'y repérer ! Et ce manoir ? Il sort d'où ? Est-ce que je deviendrais folle par tout hasard ? Je repris durement mon souffle, essayant vainement de ne pas recracher mes poumons. Je relevai ma tête tant bien que mal, mes membres n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, et je m'efforçai de garder un œil sur cet homme en cape noire. Ah l'énergumène ! Il se moque bien de moi cet enfoiré ! Lui me souriait, amusé par mon comportement, et m'observai scrupuleusement : il cherche quoi ?

« Excellent, s'exclama-t-il, tu es parvenu jusqu'ici sans le moindre mal, alors c'était donc vrai ce que l'on disait sur toi : tu es la plus rapide et la plus vif qui existe en cette planète.

\- Épargne-moi tes remarques inutiles et dis-moi ce que je veux savoir sur-le-champ ! m'écriai-je imposante tout en gardant mon calme.

\- Tout vient à point ma chère, mais il serait mieux de parler à l'intérieur, tu ne crois pas ? »

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer quand celui disparu par enchantement derrière l'immense porte du manoir. Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Et pourquoi « à l'intérieur » ? Chercherait-il à faire quoique ce soit en particulier à l'intérieur ? Mon dieu, trop de questions sans réponse ! Et puis mince, il faut que je teste, je posai ma main sur la poignée, légèrement réticente, et soufflai un bon coup.

 _Stop. Arrête ça. Maintenant._

Ma conscience avait sûrement raison… Et puis je me remémorai à l'instant même mon rêve, et me souvins de ce qu'il adviendrait si j'ouvrai la porte. Non, je ne dois en aucun cas l'ouvrir, je ne dois pas l'ouvrir. Je reculai et fis demi-tour aussitôt. Mon dieu, il fallait que je rentre, il fallait que j'avertisse Kawaii à tout prix. Mes membres n'en pouvaient plus, je manquai à plusieurs reprises de m'écrouler, mais me je me relevai aussitôt, c'est affreux de voir que vos dernières forces vous abandonnent dans les moments où vous en avez le plus besoin. Je ne sais pas par où aller, je me suis perdue à coup sûr, mais qu'importe, je dois courir, je dois m'enfuir, peut importe si l'on me voyait comme une lâche, je dois revoir au moins une dernière fois Kawaii. J'aperçus ma demeure, enfin, je pourrai revoir le sourire de mon amie, de ma sœur, de ma fille, je pourrai la rassurer tout en l'emmenant autre part, en sécurité, et ainsi, nous trouverons ensemble notre chemin pour un avenir meilleur. Plus que quelques mètres, et je poserai ma main sur la poignée et l'ouvrirai en douceur. Plus que quelques mètres.

 _Trop tard._

Une pression insupportable me força à rester à terre et à ne plus bouger, je m'efforçai de me relever, en vain. C'est comme si la pression atmosphérique terrestre s'était uniquement concentré sur moi et que la gravité me forçait à ne plus bouger, comme si l'ont eut été sur Vénus, c'est-à-dire comme si l'on devait supporter sept éléphants sur notre dos et ainsi s'efforcer à respirer, ce qui dans tous les cas, était tout bonnement impossible. Je tentai de relever la tête et de regarder devant moi : cet enfoiré…

« Tu me déçois, soupira-t-il faussement triste, tu sais, tu aurais pu avoir un bel avenir devant toi, mais tu as refusé, à croire que cette vie te plait bien plus que celle que je te propose, tu m'en vois profondément navré. »

Il a bien raison d'être navré, si c'est pour me faire attraper par une main brute et visqueuse, il peut bien se faire une croix dessus : jamais je ne le rejoindrai.

« Tu me déçois vraiment, soupira-t-il de nouveau un peu agacé, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je ne voulais pas te faire ça car je te croyais plus futile que ça, mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, tu me vois obligé de te punir. »

Punir ? Comment ça « punir » ? C'est quoi cette histoire de punition ? Je le regardai attentivement, il mijote quoi envers moi ? Est-ce un crime de refuser des avances ?

« Je suis désolé de te faire ça, dit-il faussement navrer, mais… »

Il leva sa main gauche, et récita quelque chose, quelque chose d'incompréhensible, quelque chose dite en une toute autre langue, une langue bien étrange, à la fois belle mais effrayante.

 _Et la Mort s'approcha de moi lentement._

Je suffoquai soudainement, mon dos commençant à brûler, à l'emplacement même du tatouage. J'essayai par tout les moyens possibles de soulever ne serait-ce qu'un peu mon tee-shirt pour aérer mon dos brûlant, à limite de fondre. Ma conscience commençait peu à peu à s'éteindre, et ma tension chuta subitement. Mes yeux se forçaient à se fermer, tandis que ma bouche rejetait de temps à autre du sang. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à cet homme mystérieux et remarquai tout d'un coup que le ciel était d'une teinte aussi rouge que le sang. C'était à la fois effrayant, mais fascinant, comme si le soleil brûlait plus qu'à son habitude et revêtait le ciel de sa chaleur phénoménale. Le sol se mit à trembler, et la gravité ainsi que la pression atmosphérique s'enlevèrent subitement, me permettant dans un effort colossal de me relever avec difficulté. Cet homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, alors je me mis à m'enfuir, comme une pauvre idiote, car tout cela était vain : cet homme me rattraperait d'une seconde à l'autre. Je m'élançai dans un bosquet que je connaissais assez bien, là, je pourrai le semer. Je regardai derrière moi, cet homme était à quelques mètres de moi, tout cela était bien réel, c'était une chasse, le jeu à celui qui arrivera la plus vite à atteindre son but, c'était le jeu du chat et de la souris, or le chat était cet homme, et la souris n'était autre que moi. Je regardai cet homme, il se rapprochait de plus en plus de moi. J'observai mes moindres mouvements tout en essayant de courir le plus vite possible, il ne fallait pas que je me prenne une branche ou que je tombe dans un terrier. Dans un élan improbable, je réussis à lui échapper, mais pour combien de temps ? J'aperçus alors un chemin assez étroit, je ne savais pas où il menait, je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais qu'importait, je suivis le chemin et vis un étroit terrier caché par des feuillages tombés, je regardai derrière moi encore, il n'était toujours pas arrivé, mais pas le moment de se reposer. J'enlevai rapidement les feuillages, tremblante, et empruntai ce terrier si étroit, m'efforçant de ne pas me retourner et de continuer tout droit, je devais me sauver au plus vite. Il faisait si noir, je ne pouvais plus rien distinguer, mais au moins, je l'avais semé, du moins je croyais. Et enfin, j'aperçus ce qui ressemblait à la fin du tunnel, je m'y réfugiai et attendis, et attendis, et attendis. Autour de moi, il y avait de l'écorce, comme si je me trouvai à l'intérieur même d'un arbre, curieux, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Soudain, encore un tremblement de terre, et ma cachette fut bloquée par de la terre, je fus emprisonné, mais au moins, cet homme ne retrouverait pas ma trace. Je soufflai un bon coup, et ma tension rechuta subitement, je m'écroulai, impuissante, et Morphée me recueillit tendrement.

 _Dieu, écoute ma prière._

 _Je désire m'en aller._

 _Je désire me reposer._

 _Je désire mourir._

 _Laisse-moi mourir._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Un monde à sauver

_Mon premier réel souvenir ? Celui de cette nuit de pluie à mes dix ans, peut-être…_

 _J'ai entendu dire que lorsqu'une personne souffre, physiquement ou moralement, le ciel se met à pleurer pour lui, qu'il déverse toutes les larmes de son être et qu'il se couvre d'un voile terne et désolant, abandonnant avec regret son beau manteau scintillant, en signe de deuil._

 _C'est étonnant de constater que lors de notre première, il eut à déverser toute une tempête._

Froid… C'est une sensation particulièrement agréable… Le froid est préférable à la chaleur, même si celle-ci vous console dans les moments les plus douloureux. Malgré cela, le froid réveille en vous des instincts, encore inconnus pour vous, en un claquement de doigts et vous donne une sensation de renouveau tant espérée.

Malheureusement, il y a bien des fois où vous préféreriez qu'elle laisse la place à sa rivale, et ce pendant un long moment. Je me réveillai de façon laborieuse, la boite crânienne transpercée de mille et une aiguilles, s'ajoutant à ça les membres engourdis et les menottes glacées. Ma tête était vide, vide d'information, par conséquent, il m'était impossible de me repérer dans l'espace-temps, un véritable calvaire à vivre avec le tambourinement incessant dans mon crâne qui ne me laisser pas un seul instant de répit. Néanmoins, j'observai scrupuleusement les alentours se faisant abondant en écorce mouillée, humide, et dégageant principalement une nauséabonde odeur de transpiration : les environs étaient bloqués, me laissant à peine un mètre carré d'espace vitale, mais par chance, devant moi, il y avait un éboulement de terre d'apparence fragile, facile à enlever. Je frissonnai, je m'étais baladé en tee-shirt, et le froid régnant ici n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses, qu'est-ce qui m'étais venu à l'esprit de sortir dans de tels vêtements ? Je baissai mon regard : mon sac… Je ne me souvenais pas l'avoir emmené avec moi, mais pour le moment, je devais déblayer cet éboulement et sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. Je dégageai le passage et m'enfonçai lentement dans un sombre terrier avant d'avancer lentement, essayant de ne pas m'enfoncer malencontreusement une branche par inadvertance et, enfin, la sortie m'accueillit à bras ouvert, et les précédents évènements me revinrent une à une. Je m'extirpai et levai les yeux vers le ciel : la lune m'éclairait encore, elle brillait faiblement, au point de pouvoir en compter le nombre de cratères présente à sa surface, mais en même temps, sa proximité ne faisait que de m'aider à cette tâche… Elle était si proche de moi à ce moment-là… Si proche…

 _Peut-être un tantinet trop proche à mon avis…_

Je plissai les yeux : étais-je en train de rêver ? Je me mis soudainement à grelotter, et comme une idiote, j'avais complètement oubliée d'incorporer une veste dans mon sac. J'observai tant bien que mal les environs, afin d'évaluer la situation : je me trouvai désormais dans un bosquet, mais sûrement pas le même de celui où s'était déroulée la course-poursuite. M'aurait-on déplacé lors de mon inconscience ? Je fronçai les sourcils, mais me résolus à ne rien dire, bien que tout cela me tourmenter de plus en plus. Pour le moment, ma priorité était que je rentre chez-moi au plus vite, et que je retrouve Kawaii : la pauvre, elle devait se faire un sang d'encre en vue de mon absence si soudaine. Je me décidai à me mettre en route quand une voix m'interpella :

« Si tu espères penser que ce chemin te mène à ta demeure, saches que tu te trompes sur toute la ligne et que tu ne rentreras pas de sitôt à la maison, crois-moi.»

Intriguée, je fis volte-face et découvris abasourdie Kawaii en face de moi : que faisait-elle ici ? À cette heure-ci ? M'avait-elle suivi la nuit précédente ? Et à cela s'ajoutai un autre détail : qui est-ce qui avait parlé ? Je vérifiai les alentours, personne… Serait-ce ma conscience qui s'amuse de mon état encore troublé ?

« Saphir, regarde-moi, je suis juste en face de toi. »

… Sois l'on s'amusait avec moi, sois j'étais décidément en train de rêver… Kawaii qui parle : en voilà une histoire irréelle ! Je savais bien que les autres avaient raison à mon sujet : ma conscience délirait plus que jamais. Je regardai un instant mon bras minutieusement, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de le pinçai douloureusement.

« Eh : t'auras beau te pincer, te retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens ou par je ne sais quel autre truc, ne crois pas que cela aura un quelconque effet te permettant de te réveiller dans ton bon lit bien douillé sans que rien eut à se dérouler ces derniers temps : oui, c'est moi qui te parle, juste en face de toi. »

Je regardai devant moi, et fis soudainement les cent pas, perturbée, sois elle avait complètement raison, sois je m'étais cognée quelque part pendant la course-poursuite, chose qui ne pouvait être cohérente puisque j'étais consciente lors de mes actes à ce moment-là et que je me souvenais ne pas m'être cognée contre une paroi ou autre chose… :

« Supposons que ce que tu dis est vrai, commençais-je posément, cela veut dire que tu appris à parler ?

\- Exact !

\- Cela veut aussi dire que tu peux parler à n'importe quel endroit, à n'importe quel moment ?

\- C'est-ce que je me tue à te dire depuis le début, m'annonça-t-elle exaspérer en s'accroupissant par terre.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, j'aimerai que tu éclaires ma lanterne : explique-moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas une seule fois adressé la parole depuis notre rencontre jusqu'à maintenant ? m'exclamai-je en arrêtant de faire les cent pas et en la regardant sérieusement. Pendant tout ce temps, tu avais l'occasion de me parler et de répondre à mes questions, mais tu as préféré te taire et me laisser dans l'ignorance ! C'est si compliqué que ça d'engager la conversation ?!

\- C'est… parce que je ne pouvais tout pas, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

\- Parce que tu ne pouvais pas ? lançai-je tout en essayant de garder mon calme. Tu en avais l'occasion, dis-le tout simplement que tu n'avais pas envie de parler à une fille comme moi, sous prétexte de croire tout ce qui provenait de l'extérieur !

\- Ce n'est absolument pas ça ! hurla-elle en se relevant. Si je ne le pouvais pas, c'est parce qu'il fallait que je te parle au moment venu ! Je ne pouvais pas te parler au moment de notre rencontre parce que tu m'aurais posé un nombre ahurissant de questions que je n'aurais pas pus te répondre, car il fallait attendre le moment propice et-

\- Le moment propice ?! Et tu as attendu cinq longues années, au moment le plus fatidique, pour finalement me l'annoncer, soi-disant au « moment propice » ?! Bah tiens ! En voilà une nouvelle ! J'aurai dû cet homme rejoindre, tiens ! Il m'avait l'air plus sûr de parole ! Il aurait pu me dire mes origines et-

\- Eh oh attend deux petites secondes : de quel homme parles-tu ? me coupa-t-elle, à la fois intriguée et perdue. »

Oups… Énorme gaffe. Je ne lui ai jamais raconté mes cauchemars, et je ne comptai surtout pas le faire maintenant. Il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'elle sache mes rencontres peu rassurantes avec cet homme. Il fallait que je joue l'ignorante, mais dans ces moments-là, après tout ce que je viens de lui dire, cette tâche s'annonçait des plus délicates. Je mordis doucement ma lèvre inférieure : que faire ? Tant pis, je joue la carte de celle qui à l'esprit troublé.

« Non rien laisse, je dis tout et n'importe quoi, c'est mon esprit qui divague en ce moment, mentis-je en fuyant son regard interrogateur. Mais dis-moi : comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

\- C'était mon but de te retrouver ici, du coup, pendant que tu dormais, je me suis faufilé en dehors de la maison et la suite… Bah, tu le sauras tôt ou tard. Mais trêve de bavardages inutiles : il faut que je te dise un truc important. »

Ah bah, c'est maintenant qu'elle m'annonce les choses importantes, pourquoi ne me les a-t-elles pas annoncés plus tôt ? Je la regardais, approbatrice, et elle soutint mon regard, imperturbable :

« Avant toute chose, tu as sans doute remarqué que la lune semble beaucoup plus proche de toi, n'est-ce pas ? commença-t-elle en regardant l'objet de notre conversation.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si cela passait pour un petit détail inaperçu… répondis-je en regardant l'astre blanc à mon tour.

\- Sache que ce n'est pas du à un rapprochement de la lune ou autre phénomène physique : la lune est restée à sa place, elle n'a pas bougé d'un poil d'ailleurs, par contre en ce qui concerne ta position, c'est plus… compliqué…

\- On peut savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ? répondis-je en arquant un sourcil.

\- Eh bien… Comment te dire… On va dire que ton corps s'est « déplacé » pendant ton « sommeil », si je puis appeler ça comme ça… Mais comme tu ne vas certainement pas me croire, il vaudrait mieux que j'illustre mes propos : suis-moi. »

Mon corps s'était déplacé pendant mon sommeil ? Et puis quoi encore ? Les fantômes existent aussi ? Je n'étais la seule à divaguer à ce que je peux constater. Néanmoins, je suivais la route qu'elle traçait, légèrement réticente, et m'occupai à observer le paysage inconnu qui m'entourait. Le sentier que nous empruntions était assombri par de gigantesques séquoias d'une vieillesse impressionnante, depuis combien de temps étaient-elles arrivées au point culminant de leur croissance ? Et qui était l'être qui les avait rendus si majestueux ? Autour de nous, les cigales brisaient notre silence, et les lucioles se déplaçaient à toute allure d'un feuillage à l'autre, traçant derrière eux d'innombrables lignes fluorescentes accompagnant la lueur faible de la lune. Le doux zéphyr caressait les fraiches herbes hautes et accompagnait la respiration endormie de la faune. Je commençai à tituber, mon cerveau était encore endormi, mais j'essayai avec le reste de mes efforts de ne pas m'affaisser par terre. De temps à autre, je remarquai d'anciennes constructions en pierres, accompagnées de gravures simplettes qui comptaient une sorte de vielle histoire, mais je n'arrivai pas à comprendre ce que voulait transmettre cette histoire, dommage…

« Des anciens temples, commença Kawaii en remarquant ma curiosité, ils furent bâtis jadis par les humains afin de prier la paix éternelle en ces lieux, mais ils furent délaissés il y a bien trop longtemps. La flore à commencé à recouvrir les surfaces, et les gravures ont commencé à peu à peu disparaitre, emportant avec elles d'anciennes histoires, aussi vielles que le monde. »

Nous continuâmes notre route, j'éprouvai le besoin d'en savoir plus concernant ces temples, mais je me disais que Kawaii n'en savait peut-être pas plus que moi… Soudain, une goutte d'eau tomba sur mon visage, je regardai le ciel : il allait bientôt pleuvoir.

« Nous sommes arrivés, annonça la fée au bord d'un dangereux précipice, regarde en bas. »

J'avançai, gloussant discrètement à la vue de cet immense précipice, et regardai en bas tout en contrôlant mes moindres faits et gestes pour ne pas tomber. Tout cela me paraissait étrange et invraisemblable, la terre d'en dessous était éclairée par de petites lumières jaunes, me donnant l'impression d'être dans un avion, regardant comme un enfant notre terre devenir minuscule mais animé par les douces lumières des villes et l'animosité des habitants, toujours plus pressées à chaque secondes passant. J'écarquillai les yeux démesurément, et reculai en un bond, n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Non, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde, c'était tout bonnement impossible, aucune chance que ce qui se déroulait en ce moment soit réel. Il n'y avait qu'une seule possibilité à tout cela :

« Je… Je suis morte, n'est-ce pas ? annonçai-je en essayant de reprendre mon sang-froid.

\- Non, tu n'y es absolument pas, répondit mon interlocutrice en un sourire, je sais que tu as la réponse, mais que tu ne veux pas l'admettre, et pourtant, ta pensée se révèle être juste : nous sommes bel et bien dans les cieux. »

Je reculai d'un pas, puis d'un autre, soutenant le regard de Kawaii avec difficulté, puis regardant ce lointain qui m'est si familier… Je mordis doucement ma lèvre inférieure, qu'elle faute avais-je commis pour vivre cet instant présent ? Non, je ne voulais pas y croire, je ne voulais pas admettre cette dure réalité, jamais je n'avais entendu et vu de tels mensonges, de beaux mensonges certes, mais tellement improbables… Non, tout cela était le fruit de ma pensée, sûrement un cocon que j'avais confectionné pour m'y réfugier et y vivre comme dans un paradis tant désirée…

 _Tout ça n'était qu'un pur mensonge._

« Je sais que tout cela doit te paraître invraisemblable, mais crois-moi, tout ce que tu vois autour de toi est bien vrai, et tu t'y feras tôt ou tard. Mais pour l'heure, laisse-moi t'expliquer la raison de ta présence en ces lieux… »

Je déglutis, mais me convins à essayer d'écouter son récit.

« Cet endroit à un nom, celui du Bosquet de la Déesse.

\- Déesse ? questionnai-je perdue.

\- En effet, ici, on vénère une déesse. »

Si j'en avais l'envie, je serais vite fait partie dans un bon fou rire, mais ma réaction en fut l'inverse :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? m'écriai-je en posant une main sur mon front.

\- Je préfère ne pas m'éterniser sur ce sujet-là, tu le découvriras un jour ou l'autre. Pour en revenir à mon explication, le « Bosquet de la Déesse » est une petite île parmi tant d'autres, reliée à la grande île principale. En tout, nous comptons seize régions, mais seules douze sont centrées sur l'île principale. Cette île ainsi que les autres forment à elles seule un pays tout entier, et celle-ci se nomme « Symphonia ».

\- Plaît-il ? la coupai-je en butant sur le nom.

\- Oui, tu as bien entendu, « Symphonia » est le nom de ce pays se situant au-dessus de la Terre. Elle fut nommée ainsi car notre déesse avait une passion inégalée envers la musique. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Depuis bien longtemps, une menace rode sur cette terre, et sur la Terre aussi par conséquent. Et-

\- Oh attend, je crois avoir compris ! Laisse moi deviner : je suis l'élue « pour on ne sait quelle raison » choisie par cette déesse parce qu'elle pensait bon me choisir, parce que j'ai pouvoir démentiel que nul n'a, comme dans n'importe quel scénario de jeu vidéo à deux centimes, et mon rôle est de sauver, par on ne sait quel miracle, mais toujours est-il que je dois le faire, ton monde plus le mien qui s'ajoute à tout ce joyeux bordel ? J'ai bien résumé la situation ?

\- En enlevant cette pointe ironique qui trône dans ta voix, c'est… ça. »

Dans ma tête, c'était le chaos absolu, mon corps se mettait dans de telles émotions, du plus désagréable frisson à la plus insupportable des chaleurs, celui-ci tremblait sans jamais s'arrêter. Mon visage passait en revue toutes les émotions que je connaissais pour finalement laisser paraître une colère monstrueuse :

« HORS DE QUESTION ! rugissais-je à en faire peur à ma voisine. Je ne crois pas à un traitre mot à ce que tu dis, c'est aberrant ! C'est inimaginable ! C'est absurde ! Non ça jamais ! Jamais ! Tu m'entends ? Et même si ton histoire se révélait être vraie, je ne suis pas celle qui vous faut ! Et puis quoi encore ? Ta déesse ne pouvait pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ?! Il a fallu que ça tombe sur moi tiens ! La fille la plus détestée de la galaxie, sûrement ! Je parie qu'elle a dû me choisir au pif ! Au lancé de dé ! Le fruit du hasard à toujours été le plus mauvais, ça je te le dis ! Non ! Hors de question ! Jamais je ne le ferrais !

\- Mais quelle irréfléchie tu fais, ma parole ! s'écria à son tour Kawaii. Si tu ne me croyais pas, tu n'aurais pas été dans la mesure de constater que nous sommes dans les cieux ! Et si ce que je te dis n'est pas vrai, pourquoi n'es-tu pas en ce moment en train de dormir dans ton lit ! Tu t'étais pourtant pincé le bras lorsque tu m'as vu parlée il y a quelques minutes ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien fait pour finalement constater que ce qu'il y a autour de toi est réel !

\- Tout ce qui est autour de moi est réel ?! Elle est bonne celle-là, vois-tu, mais je n'ai pas du tout le cœur à en rire ! Non, tout ce qui est autour de moi est faux ! Strictement faux ! Je me demande même si je ne suis pas en train de participer à une de ces téléréalités où tu es enfermé dans un monde et où tu dois y vivre sous les feux des projecteurs en ta compagnie ! Tiens d'ailleurs ! Où sont toutes les caméras ? Et cette stupide voix off ? Même le film « The Truman Show » était beaucoup plus réaliste que ça ! Ouvre les yeux voyons ! Tu délires !

\- Tu n'es qu'une pauvre idiote ! TOUT ce qu'il y a autour de toi est réel ! Si tu ne me crois pas, et bien soit ! Vas-y ! Va ! Essaye de rentrer chez toi ! Et contemple dans quel état est ton monde à présent ! Tiens, j'aimerai bien t'y voir d'ailleurs ! Tu m'appelleras en rentrant, si ta maison est toujours en bon état, pas sûre que tu puisses la retrouver dans tout ce carnage ! Il faudrait déjà que t'arrives à trouver le moyen de rentrer !

\- C'est ce que j'allais faire de toute manière ! Maintenant libre à toi de me suivre ou non ! Sur-ce : bon vent ! Moi je ne suis pas une cinglée à ce que je sache ! Non mais, et puis quoi encore, même Laurène aurait été d'accord avec moi sur ce point-là ! »

Je commençai à parler à moi-même tout en m'éloignant de Kawaii. Bah oui tiens ! Et je suis Miss Monde tant qu'on y est ! Non encore mieux ! La Présidente de la République ! Sûrement oui ! Alors que Kawaii me semblait loin déjà, j'entendis quand même ses paroles :

« Tu passeras le bonjour au méchant et à sa troupe de monstres qui est déjà en train d'assiéger toute la Terre, si tu arrives à passer leurs glaives et leurs flèches bien sûr. »

Je me stoppais soudainement. D'un autre côté, je n'y perdais rien, et puis si ce qu'elle disait s'avérait être vrai, je serais bel et bien dans le topo. Sans compter le fait que je ne savais pas vraiment comment rentrer chez moi… La poisse… Je soupirai bruyamment et me retournai face à Kawaii, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante dès fois…

« D'accord, très bien, je t'écoute. Mais t'as intérêt à ce que tu dises ne sois pas des mensonges. Et à ce que je m'en sorte indemne. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attirer les foudres sur ce pays, déjà que sur Terre, c'était la catastrophe, alors n'en rajoutons pas une couche.

\- A toi d'en décider le sort. Bien, maintenant que je t'explique : comme tu as dû le constater, il y a un méchant dans cette histoire. »

J'ai la vague impression de déjà connaitre ce méchant, sérieusement…

« Mais comme je te le disais, ce méchant n'est pas seul. Et à un contre environ toute une armée, tu as très peu de chance de t'en sortir.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que-

\- C'est bien ! s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste. Tu sais déjà à quoi t'attendre ! Il va falloir te trouver des compagnons d'armes pour cette quête ! »

Des compagnons d'armes ? Elle y a cru sincèrement ?

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse tout de même ! râlais-je. Tu m'as vu, moi, avoir des compagnons d'armes ?!

\- Arrêtes de croire que tu es une bonne à rien qui restera pour toujours solitaire ! Sort cette idée de ta tête une bonne fois pour toute, tu n'es pas défaitiste ! Ce n'est pas parce que toute ta classe te déteste que tu vas dramatiser sur ce sujet et que tu vas exagérer les proportions ! Tout le monde ne te déteste forcement pas ! Il faut juste que tu aies confiance en tes capacités et tout ira dans le meilleur des mondes ! »

Je détournai le regard, comment y croire ? Savait-elle réellement comment tout allait se dérouler lors de cette misérable aventure ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Que faire ?

« Ensuite, poursuivit-elle sur sa lancée, concernant tes armes… Bah tiens ! Ouvre ton sac ! »

Mon sac ? Qu'elle était le rapport avec mon sac ? J'attrapai d'un geste brusque mon sac et l'ouvris… Tout le contenu de mon sac avait changé ! Mais qui en était le responsable ? Je déversai soigneusement le contenu à mes pieds, il y avait une carte ainsi qu'une boussole, quelques vêtements de rechange ainsi qu'une étrange armure bleutée et violacée, de la nourriture et quelque chose qui scintillait sous une chemise. Intriguée, je soulevais le vêtement et découvris avec étonnement deux dagues tranchantes.

« La carte et la boussole te permettront de te repérer dans Symphonia.

\- Merci Captain Obvious, je ne l'avais pas remarqué.

\- Aussi dois-je t'informer qu'après avoir trouvé un nombre suffisant de compagnons, il ne te suffira pas de te rendre chez le méchant. En effet, ici à Symphonia, nos modes de transports sont très diversifiés, mais le moyen le plus efficace reste le portail, qui te rendra un clin d'œil à l'endroit convoité. Il en existe des centaines à Symphonia, mais le problème… C'est que l'accès au portail te menant au « boss », si je puis appeler ça comme ça, est caché quelque part en Symphonia et que même si tu arrivais à le retrouver, celui-ci est verrouillé à clef et que cette fameuse clef a été briser en dix et qu'elles se trouvent un peu partout dans l'un de ces fameux portails dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques secondes…

\- Autant dire qu'on n'est pas sorti d'affaire… Chouette, je ne suis pas prête de rentrer chez moi de sitôt !

\- Ah ! Et j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose d'important.

\- Cela ne m'étonne même plus venant de ta part, mais dis toujours, je crois avoir eu ma dose de stupeur pour aujourd'hui.

\- Tu as un stock de magie, illimité que si tu es en bonne santé, en toi que tu peux utiliser, et ta magie est celle des roses, principalement les bleues, donc tu es un chevalier de la rose bleu, spécialisé dans le soin et dans les sorts de lumières. »

Une mouche passa… Puis une deuxième, une troisième, puis toute une colonie avant que le ciel ne s'effondre sur ma tête, même s'il se trouve que je suis dans les cieux. Des roses bleues ? Ça existe ici ? Respire Saphir, respire un bon coup.

« Très bien, c'est noté.

\- Tu… M'as l'air de le prendre assez bien. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? avoua mon accompagnatrice d'un ton inquiet.

\- Non mais après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, je n'ai même plus la force de m'énerver, et puis je dois te féliciter, jamais je en m'étais autant énervée de toute mon existence, donc bravo à toi. Autre chose à me confier ?

\- Oh… Eh bien… C'est à peu près tout pour le moment, et puis tu découvriras d'autres choses par toi-même au cours de ton expédition. La seule chose que je puisse te dire maintenant et qu'il faut se rendre… Attend voir… Ah oui ! Au sud-est de la forêt de Crochsîmes ! Tu vois où c'est sur ta carte ? »

Je m'emparai de la carte en même temps qu'elle finissait sa phrase et observée les environs. La forêt de Crochsîmes était une dense forêt prenant une bonne partie de la carte, malgré que la région voisine, les « Montagnes perdues de Romelesque » prenait plus de la moitié de la carte. Symphonia s'avérait finalement être une grande île de forme relativement ovale avec deux trois îles détachées. Mais toujours était-il que je ne savais pas combien de temps cela me prendrait pour visiter les moindres recoins de cette carte.

« Tu as de la chance, le portail menant à la forêt de Crochesîmes et à deux pas d'ici, alors rassemble tes forces et allons-y ! »

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que l'on arpentait le sud-est de la forêt de Crochesîmes. J'avais finalement emprunté l'un de ces portails qui vous donne un affreux tournis que vous ne sauriez pas prêt à oublier pendant plus d'une bonne heure. Et pendant plus de longues deux heures, nous ratissions, explorions sans relâche cette fôret immense au millimètre près, dont le nombre d'espèces d'arbres présentes était tout juste impressionnant, dans l'espérance de trouver ce fameux portail qui nous mènera dans un autre monde. Kawaii m'avait expliqué sur le chemin que Symphonia n'était pas le seul monde coexistant avec la Terre, mais que dans plusieurs autres univers parallèles existants, ils y en avaient dans des centaines, voir des milliers. Et plus j'entendais ces récits concernant ce monde, plus je trouvais ça vraiment surréel, mais il fallait après tout y croire, car même si tout cela me paraissait idiot, le ton qu'elle avait emprunté pour m'en raconter les plus subtils détails m'avait vraiment l'air convainquant. Que ferrais-je si je n'avais pas eu cette fée à mes côtés ? De plus, je ne pouvais que l'admettre : maintenant qu'elle me parlait, je ne pouvais plus m'en laisser.

« Arrêtons-nous là pour l'instant, décidai-je en remarquant une sorte de village au loin, il doit bien être dans les alentours de deux heures du matin, et tu m'as l'air particulièrement fatigué…

\- Tu peux parler, m'interrompit-elle, regarde-moi ce visage blafard que tu abordes. »

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mon visage faisait vraiment mauvaise mine à voir. Néanmoins, intriguée par l'ambiance festival qu'émettait ce village, je continuais ma route dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui puisse m'indiquer la direction à prendre pour retrouver ce portail. Kawaii me regardait faire, avançant au même rythme que j'abordais, le regard légèrement inquiet. Certes, la pluie en était surement pour quelque chose dans l'histoire, vu que je n'avais rien sur le dos pour me couvrir, tous mes vêtements semblaient m'indiquer qu'ils n'étaient prévus qu'en cas de forte chaleur, et inévitablement, je commençai à grelotter sous cette pluie battante qui engourdissait mes membres déjà affaiblis par la pluie d'hier. Satanée météo, elle ne me ferra jamais de cadeau, dès que j'espère quelque chose, il faut toujours que le contraire arrive. A croire que je porte en moi une pierre porte-malheur. Je regardai discrètement mes doigts bleutés qui m'encombraient tant ceux-ci étaient engourdis et inutilisables. Quelle poisse… J'arrivai toutefois en morceaux au village, colorés par une multitude de lanternes orangées dont la chaleur apaisait doucement mes maux. Les enfants dansaient, riaient de leur plein être dans cette terre mouillée et glissante, s'amusant à tâcher le tee-shirt déchiré de son camarade. Les petites filles jouaient avec les animaux vraisemblablement malades et portants de nombreuses puces sur eux tandis que les garçons s'amusaient à voler certaines friandises aux marchands, et les villageois d'un âge plus avancé observé les stands de tissus ou de joaillerie attentivement, essayant de marchander le prix, le tout avec le sourire scotché aux lèvres, s'accordant en de bons termes avec le rire incessant et fatiguant qui régnait sur les lieux. Malgré tout cela, tous portaient sur eux des vêtements d'un laid inégalé, ne couvrant que très peu leur peau et d'un textile semblable à celle d'une toile de jute. Seuls les voyageurs semblaient se démarquer de ce lot, abordant sur eux une sombre cape à capuche et portant à leur dos un incroyable lot de sacs des plus garni. Sûrement à la recherche de nouveauté où d'exploration, je me disais…

« Est-ce une sorte de marché ? demandais-je à ma collègue.

\- Je dirais plus une foire. C'est très fréquent dans ce genre d'environ, surtout dans ces villages où vivent les plus pauvres, afin d'éclairer leurs froides nuits d'automne. »

Je ne voulais pas lui demander pourquoi tous ces gens vivaient dans ces conditions, moi qui croyais que ce pays était une sorte de paradis, d'utopie sans dénonciation à notre condition de vie sur Terre, il faut croire que je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. Mes paupières commencèrent lentement à battre de plus en plus fréquemment, et mon poids m'était de plus en plus insupportable à contrôler. Je finissais donc ma marche, m'adossant à un mur et grelottant silencieusement dans mon coin, la tête entre les jambes, les bras encerclant fermement les jambes dans l'espoir de ne pas dégager le peu de chaleur me restant. Et les minutes s'écoulèrent, lentement, sous le rythme incessant de la pluie qui valse à travers les passants, accompagnant joyeusement leurs rires et larmes, berçant lentement ma pensée qui s'obscurcissait à tout instant. La tête vide d'informations, je rejoignis lentement l'inconscience, les rires s'éloignant progressivement de moi, l'espace disparaissant peu à peu autour de moi. Soudain, une pression se fit sur mon dos, et je relevai d'un mouvement ma tête : personne, à part Kawaii qui dort à mes côtés. Je tâtai lentement mon dos et remarquai un textile sur celui-ci. Une veste ? Qui me l'aurait lancé ? Aucune trace de mon bienfaiteur. Dommage. Je me relevais et pris Kawaii dans mes mains tout en l'installant à l'intérieur de mon sac, entre les pantalons et tee-shirt, tout en laissant sa tête en dehors de ceux-ci afin qu'elle puisse respirer. Puis je me remis en route, la veste me réchauffant un peu plus à chaque pas, la capuche me protégeant de cette interminable pluie. Les minutes défilèrent ainsi, et mon regard se posait sur les divers stands remplis de multiples babioles étranges et amusantes. Tout à un coup, une puissante main se referma sur mon poignet, m'empêchant d'avancer. Je me retournai, intéressée de savoir à qui appartenait cette main, quand mon regard se posa sur un petit homme corpulent, la pilosité vielle de deux semaines et le regard noir piqué au vif. J'essayai vainement de retirer ma main, le suppliant :

« Eh ! Lâchez-moi ! » m'écriai-je en essayant de dégager sa main. Le monde autour de moi avait commencé à stopper son activité, me regardant comme une délinquante. Qu'elle faute avais-je encore commis ? Et qui étais cet homme qui m'attirait à mon arrivé sur ce pays des ennuis ?

« J'ai dit lâchez moi bon sang ! » criai-je de nouveau en essayant d'éviter les regards curieux des passants et des voyageurs. Mon dieu, que j'avais honte de la situation.

« Rocarl ! Rocarl ! » beuglai mon malfaiteur à tous les passants. Que voulait dire « Rocarl » ? Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire aux villageois et aux voyageurs ? Mon poignet, déjà engourdi, commençait à rougir face à l'emprise fulgurant que me faisait subir la main du monsieur. Je regardais les villageois, le regard implorant leur aide, mais ceux-ci ne faisaient rien, ils regardaient juste la scène, apeurés : mais de qui ?

« Rocarl ! beuglai de nouveau mon malfaiteur tout en me postillonnant dessus. Rocarl ! »

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait, mais j'espérais juste que Kawaii ne s'était pas réveillée, si elle me voyait dans cette situation… Je n'osai pas m'imaginer la suite. Alors que je me débattais, essayant de temps à autre de lui écraser le pied afin qu'il puisse avoir un instant d'inattention pour que je puisse me libérer de son emprise, le petit homme se reçu une pierre de par-derrière, l'assommant un court instant, me permettant de libérer mon poignet, déjà violacé, de sa main, et, sans que j'eus le temps de faire quoique ce soit, une masse enveloppée d'une cape grise qui se trouvait être l'auteur de cette action s'avança rapidement jusqu'à moi et me prit mon poignet meurtri avant de courir à toute vitesse, m'entraînant dans sa course.

« Suis-moi. » me chuchota la voix qui provenait de cette personne.

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine : cette phrase… Je la connaissais, sans l'ombre d'un doute, mais cette voix m'était totalement inconnue. Le nain, ayant repris ses esprits, se remit à crier de plus belle ce mot qui m'était inconnu, et plusieurs personnes, probablement des gardes, se mirent avec lui à notre poursuite. Je courrai à toute allure, pour la première fois, je n'avais jamais été autant fatiguée de courir. Mes jambes réclamaient à tout bout de champ le repos, et la pluie contredisait leurs propos, leur demandant de courir le plus vite possible afin d'échapper à ces fous. Si ma quête ressemblait à ça, jamais je n'aurais accepté de la faire ! Nous nous éloignâmes du village rapidement, empruntant un chemin inconnu dans cette veste forêt. Je priai intérieurement que ceux-ci eurent à abandonner les recherches, ils nous avaient perdus de vue, mais nous continuâmes de courir. J'espérée juste de tout mon cœur, même si celui-ci était probablement constitué de pierre, que Kawaii ne s'était pas réveillée. Brusquement, cette personne me poussa dans un coin assez bien caché, et me fit signe de me recouvrir de feuilles et de ne faire aucun bruit. Puis il s'éloigna d'une vingtaine de mètres, et ce fichu nabot poilu ainsi que ces gardes arrivèrent, espèrent me prendre par surprise. Alors j'attendis… J'attendis… La faim au ventre, j'arrêtai brusquement de respirer, la sueur collée aux tempes, priant pour que mon ventre ne gargouille pas. Les secondes s'écoulèrent à toute allure, et finalement, je tentai le tout pour le tout, quitte à me faire repérer, j'enlevai le feuillage et me mis à disparaître dans le lointain, abandonnant cet individu à la merci des gardes : faites qu'il puisse s'en sortir indemne au moins…

J'arrêtai après plusieurs minutes ma course effrénée, reprenant difficilement mon souffle et toussant de temps à autre. Kawaii dormait toujours, quelle chance… Comment faisait-elle pour dormir en toute sérénité alors que son nid provisoire n'avait cessé de remuer dans tous les sens ? Mon ventre se mit à gargouiller, et je ne pouvais pas prendre un peu de nourriture de mon sac, au risque d'épuiser nos provisions. Je levai les yeux et la chance me sourit : un pommier, le fruit d'Adam ! Je me mis lentement à escalader l'arbre, et parvint à une branche solide. De là, je cueillis un de ces fruits défendus et essayai de le mettre dans un recoin de mon sac, tout en faisait attention à ne pas réveiller mon accompagnatrice. Je répétai le mouvement ainsi une dizaine de fois, au moins nos provisions seraient agrandies. Quel soulagement. Avant de cueillir un fruit pour moi, je sortais ma carte et regardais perplexe les environs : m'étais-je trompée de sens ? Sûrement pas, Kawaii me l'aurait fait remarquer. Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que j'étais passée à côté de ce fichu portail, mais que je n'avais pas dut tourner au bon endroit... Que faire… Essayant d'attraper une dernière pomme, je perdis soudainement équilibre, et, essayant de me rattraper, je fis tomber par maladresse ma carte ET ma pomme. Abrutie que je suis… Je fermai par réflexe mes yeux, me maudissant : la carte à dû s'envoler maintenant, quel idiote… La gourmandise n'est pas pour rien un des sept péchés capitaux… Alors que je m'apprêtai à descendre, je rouvris mes yeux et regardai au pied de l'arbre, et ma stupéfaction ne fut pas des moindres : cette personne ! Encore ! Décidément, je lui étais redevable, parbleu ! J'éprouvai néanmoins un sentiment de culpabilité… Je l'avais abandonné alors que cette personne m'avait dit de me cacher… Mais d'un autre côté, il ou elle aurait très bien pû me faire sous-entendre de m'enfuir…

« Tu sais, commença cette personne d'un ton amusé, ce n'est pas très honnête de poser un lapin à une personne… »

Touché.

« Qui plus est, est votre sauveur. » termina cette voix masculine en levant ses yeux vers les miens, me forçant à ne pas décrocher mon regard de ses étonnants yeux bleu saphir, brillants dans cette obscurité absolue. Sur le coup, on peut le dire : touché, coulé… Je descendis et demandai d'une petite voix ma carte et ma pomme. Il jeta brièvement un coup d'œil à mes objets, et me rendit ma carte, avant de croquer dans la pomme. Eh, mais c'était ma pomme !

« On va dire que c'est pour te faire pardonner de m'avoir laissé en plan tout à l'heure ! » me sourit-il.

Marmonnant dans ma barbe des mots des plus charmants, celui-ci continua de me regarder, amusé par mon comportement, sûrement. Heureusement que j'ai ma capuche pour cacher mon visage, sinon il aurait vu mon visage à en faire pitié. Un peu honteuse, je murmurai brièvement :

« Merci pour tout à l'heure…

\- Ah ça ! Ce n'est rien ! C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lançai-je à son encontre, tout en reprenant un air sérieux.

\- C'est moi qui dois te remercier ! Grâce à toi, j'ai pu avoir ce qu'il me fallait ! » répondit-il tout en s'approchant de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de faire ? Il se mit lentement à ma hauteur et, d'un geste brusque, sortit d'une des poches de « ma » veste une petite boule blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? le questionnai-je étonnée.

\- « Ça », tu vois, c'est une « Pierre d'innocence » ! C'est très rare à trouver, surtout dans cette forêt, on n'en trouve que sur des monstres. Mais ce marchand en avait une sur lui, donc j'en ai profité. Ah et au fait : tu viens de quel pays ? »

J'hésitai subitement à lui dire la vérité en face : devais-je lui dire que je venais d'un pays nommé « France », situé juste en bas de leur pays ou devais-je lui mentir pour éviter de m'attiser les foudres ? Tant pis, je mise sur le mensonge :

\- Je viens de Symphonia et-

\- Je t'ai demandé d'où tu venais réellement, tu sais, tu peux me le dire que tu ne viens pas d'ici.

\- C'est ci évident que ça à remarquer ? lui demandai-je inquiète.

\- Non ! À peine ! »

J'ai la vague impression que cet homme est littéralement en train de se foutre de moi.

« Premièrement : il faut savoir que se balader en sac à dos est le signe le plus évident de montrer que tu n'es pas d'ici. Deuxièmement : tu ne parles même pas la langue du pays.

\- Qui te dit que je ne viens pas d'une autre région qui ne parle pas cette langue ? répliquai-je, piquée au vif.

\- Ne me fais pas marcher : le « solem » est la langue universelle de ce pays, et principalement celle des pauvres. En ce qui concerne ta langue, très peu de personnes la parlent ici, à vrai dire, seuls les plus cultivés savent parler une langue autre que le solem.

\- Donc tu es en train de me dire que tu es intelligent ? lançai-je pour rabaisser son égocentrisme.

\- Haha très drôle, mais moi au moins je sais utiliser une carte ! répliqua-il un peu plus enjoué.

\- Parce que tu es en train de me dire que je ne sais pas l'utiliser ? m'exclamai-je un peu plus énervé.

\- Exactement, il faudrait être plus subtil pour deviner que le portail le plus proche n'est pas à l'ouest d'ici, mais à l'est. Et comme l'indique cette croix que tu as mise sur ta carte plus ton sens de l'orientation qui laisse à désiré, tout indique à croire que tu te diriges à l'opposé de ta destination, et donc que tu n'es pas d'ici. Tu veux d'autres preuves ? Non parce que j'en ai toute une réserve à te-

\- Non, c'est bon, ça suffira comme ça ! l'interrompis-je en cachant mon visage mort de honte.

\- Parfait ! »

Quelle idiote… Je n'avais pas fait attention à touts les détails que j'avais laissés sur mon chemin… Il faudra que je me montre plus vigilante à l'avenir, si je ne veux pas me faire repérer un de ces quatre. Soudain, un détail me revint à l'esprit.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que voulait dire le petit homme aux villageois ?

\- « Rocarl » ? Ça signifie voleuse en solem. »

Voleuse ? Voleuse de quoi ? De la pierre dont ce garçon m'avait parlé il y a quelques minutes ? Eh mais… Non… Je n'ai tout de même pas fait attention à ce détail ? Impossible ?

« La veste, commençai-je inquiète, c'est toi qui me l'as lancé tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?

\- Tu es futée dis donc…

\- Mais alors ! C'était-

\- Oui, c'était moi le voleur. J'avais besoin de cette pierre, et vu que les prix de ce marchand ne sont pas négociables, j'en ai profité pour le lui voler et le mettre dans ma poche. Et pour éviter tout soupçon, lorsque je t'ai aperçue dans ton coin en train de pioncer, j'ai gentiment jeté ma veste sur toi, ainsi, ce gars t'aurait confondu avec moi et je m'en serais tiré d'affaire. Et pour couronner le tout, je me suis vêtu d'une cape de voyageur que j'avais dans mon sac pour qu'il me prenne pour un simple explorateur. Ainsi, non seulement j'ai pu avoir ce que je recherchais, mais j'ai réussi à ne pas dépenser un sou pour cet escroc tout en sauvant celle que j'avais mis dans le pétrin ! Trois en un ! Tout est bénef' dans cette histoire ! »

En entendant mon récit, je ne pouvais qu'être choqué : ah l'enfoiré ! Il m'a bien eut ! Il était à la fois le bienfaiteur ET le malfaiteur dans cette histoire ! Si je l'avais su, je lui aurais fait manger sa pierre, le malin !

« Espèce de-

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas insulter ton sauveur dans cette histoire tout de même ? Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : d'où viens-tu réellement ? »

S'il comptait sur moi pour le lui dire, il attendrait que les poules aient des dents ! Néanmoins, je lui étais, en quelque sorte, redevable de m'avoir sorti de cette galère…

« Je viens d'en dessous de Symphonia, dans un pays nommé « France », avouais-je en évitant son regard interrogateur.

\- Tu viens de la Terre ?! s'exclama-t-il soudainement sérieux.

\- Tu sais où ça se trouve ?

\- Mais bien sûr que je le sais ! J'ai lu des tas de bouquins sur le monde d'en dessous ! Tout ça est fascinant ! Tu pourras m'en apprendre plus sur votre culture est-

\- Eh, mais : pourquoi lire des bouquins dessus ? Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas t'y rendre par portail et visiter ? Où tout simplement regarder de par les nuages le monde d'en dessous ?

\- Le monde n'est pas si facile que ça, déglutit-il, la majorité de la population vit dans le centre de Symphonia, seul les rares chanceux osent s'aventurer sur les côtes, car c'est principalement là-bas que les monstres vivent… Et si par chance, certains apercevaient de pas nos terres votre monde, ils préféreraient oublier cette expérience, car le monde d'en dessous fait peur à bien trop de monde ici… De plus, il n'existe aucun portail menant à la Terre…

\- Ce que tu me dis est totalement injustifié : j'ai emprunté une sorte de portail, au Bosquet de la Déesse et-

\- Il n'y a aucun portail au Bosquet de la Déesse, ce ne sont que des mythes, mais je t'avouerais que la façon dont tu t'es rendu ici m'intrigue, donc il me parait raisonnable de croire en ton explication, même si tout cela reste à justifié. »

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, Kawaii semblait connaître les réponses à toutes ces questions, mais elle ne me les a toujours pas fait parvenir… Je regardais ma montre, marchant miraculeusement après toute cette flotte : 04h35… C'est à peine croyable…

« Je me nomme Roxas, Roxas Neilo, annonça-il en enlevant sa sombre capuche, laissant apparaitre sa chevelure blonde aux teintes très légèrement orangés, et je suis le chevalier de la rose rouge. Et toi ? »

Je le regardai, détaillant son visage ainsi que sa carrure : étrangement, j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… Mais où ? Et puis oui, pourquoi pas après tout, il pouvait être un de mes alliés… Toujours était-il qu'il fallait qu'il accepte ma demande…J'enlevai lentement ma capuche à mon tour, et lui répondis :

« Saphir Hatsune, chevalier de la rose bleue. »

Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais celui-ci avait l'air légèrement perturbé par mon annonce, où alors par mon physique peut-être… Je faisais si pitié que ça ? Ses yeux s'étaient subitement posés sur mes cheveux, puis sur mon regard, ouvrant légèrement ses lèvres pour essayer de prononcer quelque chose, le regard troublé, ou alors très légèrement :

« Tu es… »

Il s'abstint rapidement à continuer sa phrase, secouant d'un mouvement sec sa tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Pour l'heure, j'ai l'impression que tu es fatigué, tiens ! me dit-il en sortant une couverture de son sac à dos, avec ça, tu vas mieux dormir. Tu me diras la raison de ta venue en ces lieux demain, si ton visage pâle disparaissait entre-temps. »

 _Retenez-moi de lui faire sa fête …_

Étrangement, je n'ai pas rêvé de lui encore une fois cette nuit, est-ce que cet homme m'aurait lâché ? Peut-être… Je me réveillai péniblement, les rayons de soleil forçant mes paupières à dévoiler au regard de tous mes yeux chocolatés. Si mes réveils pouvaient être ainsi, si seulement… Je regardai ma montre sur le côté : 07h30… On peut dire que cette nuit fut assez courte… Bah, je rattraperai un jour le temps perdu… Un jour…

 _Tu ne peux rattraper le temps perdu, dès lors que les secondes passent, ta mort s'approche inévitablement de toi…_

Je tournai mon regard vers la droite, Roxas s'était déjà réveillé… Il ne connaît donc jamais la fatigue ? Quel être humain ne pouvait ressentir dans la journée le moindre soupçon de fatigue ?

« Tu t'es finalement réveillé ? » me questionna-il en sortant de la nourriture de son sac. Non en fait, je dormais paisiblement vois-tu… Je me relevai et pliai soigneusement la couverture que Roxas m'avait prêtée hier

« Merci pour la couver-

\- On peut m'expliquer la situation ? » me coupa une voix féminine provenant de mon sac. Oups, j'avais oublié Kawaii dans l'histoire… Comment lui expliquer toute la scène d'hier ?

« Tiens ? Une fée ? me questionna Roxas étonné.

\- Tout à fait, un peu crevante sur les bords, mais c'est bel et bien une fée.

\- Et la fée crevante te dit de te faire cuire un œuf, rétorqua-t-elle furieusement.

\- Ne commençons pas à dégénérer pour finir sur une bagarre. Kawaii je te présente Roxas Neilo, dis-je en pointant du doigt le concerné. Roxas, voici Kawaii, ma fée.

\- Enchanté, Kawaii, sourit-il chaleureusement

\- De même… Mais ça ne répond toujours pas à ma question : qui peut m'expliquer la situation ? »

Soupirant d'agacement, je me mis à lui conter notre rencontre, et par la même occasion, j'expliquais ma venue en Symphonia à Roxas, qui n'avait pas cessé de me le demander. Je leur détaillais tous les moindres détails, hormis le passage concernant cet homme en noir et ma marque sur le dos, s'ils apprenaient, surtout Kawaii, ils émettront des doutes concernant ma relation avec lui. Au fur et à mesure que je contais mon récit, Kawaii et Roxas semblaient un peu plus comprendre la situation, et lorsque j'eus terminé mon récit, ces deux-là s'étaient regarder dans les yeux, s'évaluant sur leur rôle qu'ils influeraient dans cette histoire, pour finalement que Roxas puisse me dire :

« Donc tu cherches des personnes assez compétant pour t'aider à bien dans cette mission ?

\- C'est tout à fait ça. »

Celui-ci se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas, troublé. Qu'est-ce qui le mettait dans cet état ? Etait-ce mon histoire ? Ou aurait-il remarqué des passages manquants ou incohérents dans mon récit ? Pitié, faites qu'il ne me pose pas de questions concernant les bouts manquants…

« J'accepte. »

Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« J'accepte de rejoindre ta cause. Mais à une condition. »

Il y a toujours un couac dans une affaire. Mais lequel ?

« J'exige d'inspecter en premier, à chaque monstre vaincu, le contenu du coffre qu'il aura régurgité, et de prendre, par conséquent, tout ce qui me semble nécessaire à prendre pour mon besoin personnel. Je n'en demanderai pas plus. Et je ne veux pas de questions concernant ce sujet-là : ce sont mes affaires personnelles. »

Le ton qu'il avait abordé sur ce sujet-là m'avait l'air bien trop sérieux, et l'envie irrésistible de l'affubler de questions concernant ce sujet-là était terriblement tentante. Mais je me tus, si je le questionnais ne serais-ce qu'un peu, il ne me rejoindrait définitivement pas, et je perdrais sûrement un allié intéressant.

« Eh bien soit, capitulai-je avec dégoût. Mais en échange, je te demanderai de ne pas t'immiscer dans ma vie.

\- C'est noté, comme ça, on est quitte, conclu-il d'un sourire triomphant en me présentant sa main que je m'empressai de serrer pour conclure notre pacte. Bon, vu que ton sens de l'orientation n'est pas des meilleurs, je vais t'aider à trouver ce premier portail. »

 _Abruti…_

Nous nous étions mis en route depuis maintenant plus d'une trentaine de minutes. Roxas n'avait finalement pas tout à fait tord : il connaissait par cœur le chemin qui nous menait vers notre destination. J'avais beau me dire dans ma tête que ce n'était qu'un pauvre arrogant optimiste, il n'était pas moins que sans lui, je me serais retrouvée dans de beaux draps. De plus, il m'était très utile pour me conter quelques histoires concernant ce pays : j'avais appris que Symphonia était dirigé par un empereur et une impératrice, malgré le fait que ce ne soit qu'un pays, mais il m'avait finalement expliqué qu'à la base, ce pays était autrefois divisé en cinq parties et que trois de ces parties étaient gouvernés par un empereur, et depuis que les cinq parties se sont réunies, cette tradition était restée. Finalement, ce pays ne m'était pas si inintéressant que ça à connaitre. Soudainement, la main de Roxas me fit signe d'arrêter de marcher.

« Ne fais pas de bruit, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un monstre » m'avait-il avoué dans un murmure. Je ravalais ma peur et lui se mit à sortir deux énormes clés de ce qui pouvait ressembler à un fourreau enveloppé d'un vulgaire tissu brun sale. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il comptait se battre avec de simples clés ressemblant à des jouets ?

« Je te présente « Tendre Promesse » et « Souvenir Perdu », aussi nommés respectivement « Oathkeeper » et « Oblivion ». Et c'est elles qui vont gentiment faire le boulot avec ce monstre. »

Je regardais ses deux gigantesques clés, la première était blanche, l'extrémité du panneton partait tel une fleur dans plusieurs sens, et leurs extrémités allaient du bleu foncé jusqu'au jaune blé. La manche de cette arme était représentée par une paire d'ailes blanche dégradantes vers le jaune. Et le tout se terminait par une petite chaîne attachée à l'arme auquel était présent une étoile. La deuxième, quant à elle, représentait tous l'inverse de sa conjointe : tige noire à laquelle trônait au milieu des deux ailes noires, représentant la manche, un diamant aussi bleu que la nuit en elle-même et se terminait par une chaîne à laquelle était accrochait une couronne noire. Dans ma tête, je ne pouvais que trouvait ça ridicule : j'avais hâte de découvrir les armes utilisées en ce monde, si elles avaient la même tête que celles-ci.

« Ça tombe bien, je vais t'apprendre quelques trucs à savoir en ce qui concerne les batailles, sourit-il discrètement, regarde et admire l'artiste. »

Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi poser et sûr de lui, j'espérais juste qu'il ne nous mettrait pas dans de beaux draps. Soudain, une ombre se forma au-dessus de nous. Instinctivement je levai mon regard et aperçu une effroyable araignée, faisant plus d'une vingtaine de mètres et n'ayant qu'un gros œil jaune à la pupille dilatée sur son dos et deux longues dents crochus.

« Tiens tiens, Golgohma, aussi surnommé « L'Arachnide Silencieux du Crépuscule », ça faisait longtemps dis-moi… »

Golgohma ? L'araignée qui faisait partie du treizième volet de la saga « Zelda » ? Impossible, que faisait-elle ici ? Et il connaissait ce monstre lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas terrassé la dernière fois cet idiot ? L'araignée poussa subitement un cri strident, déstabilisant instantanément mon ouïe qui se mit à sifflet douloureusement. Si ce n'étais que le début, je parie dès maintenant que je finirais les os en miettes à la fin de cette aventure. La bête leva rapidement l'une de ses dix pattes, je fus vite expulsé par mon coéquipier et me retrouvai rapidement dans un tas de feuilles. Toutefois, je repris vite mes esprits et regardais la scène dubitative : Roxas avait l'air de savoir comment terrasser cette bête. De sa main gauche, tenant fermement Oathkeeper, il entailla légèrement le visage du monstre, et de par sa main droite, tenant catégoriquement Oblivion, il trancha l'une des pattes. La bête se mit à rugir de nouveau, et les corbeaux suivirent rapidement le cri de la bête tout en recouvrant le ciel qui se mettait à s'obscurcir. L'araignée essayait à multiples reprises d'embrocher de par ses pattes avant le corps de mon compagnon, mais celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à valser avec celles-ci, les contournant sans aucun mal. Était-ce si plaisant de s'approcher furtivement de la mort ? Avait-il conscience du degré de la situation ? De la dangerosité de cette bête ? Savait-il au moins comment l'achever ? J'espérai lui venir en aide, je savais un peu près comment le vaincre, mais une étrange sensation vint me clouer au sol, me forçant à juste contempler l'horrible scène. Alors que Roxas portait un énième coup à ce monstre, celle-ci buta un arbre et s'immobilisa. Victorieux, mon camarade se retourna vers moi pour lever l'une de ses armes :

« C'est bon ! Tu peux sortir de ta cachette ! »

Médusée, je pointais tremblante mon index à son encontre. Celui-ci se regarda, cherchant à comprendre ce que je voulais lui montrer. Relevant sa tête, il me regarda, perdu.

« DERRIERE TOI IDIOT ! lui criai-je en perdre les cordes vocales. »

Intrigué, il pivota et se fit projeter violemment par la bête qui était revenue à la charge. L'écœurant liquide carmin qui nous servait de sang s'écoulait à foison de sa gorge, ses yeux s'ouvrirent démesurément, tel que ses pupilles avaient subitement disparu. Il avait perdu connaissance, et lui qui voulait me montrer ses capacités, il s'était loupé sur le coup. Mon corps s'électrifia tout seul : non, j'étais incapable de combattre cette araignée, mais si je ne le faisais pas, il y passerait, et moi aussi par la même occasion. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je sortis de ma cachette et me mit à crier de toutes mes forces :

« EH LA BETE ! VIENS PAR LÀ ! »

J'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire. A peine j'eus hurlé ces mots que celle-ci me regarda de son grand œil, visiblement mécontente de ma provocation. Remuant incessamment ses deux canines, elle s'approcha en un éclair de moi et me projeta, avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, illico-presto contre un saule-pleureur.

« SAPHIR ! » hurla ma fée traumatisée. La douleur m'était insupportable, tout ce que j'avais enduré pendant toutes ces années-là n'était rien comparé à la douleur de maintenant. Le goût âcre du sang s'était prestement imprégné dans ma bouche, et mes membres ne répondaient plus à mon commandement. Mes yeux suppliaient la fin de ce calvaire, un affreux bourdonnement résonna et fit vibrer de part et d'autre mon corps refroidi. Ma colonne vertébrale avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire. Elle avait était démantelé, désarticuler, fracassé, broyé en miettes en une fraction de seconde. Je ne sentais plus rien, je n'éprouvai plus rien, le trou noir pointait le bout de son nez tandis que la bête me reprenait pour me balançait à l'autre bout du champ de bataille. J'aurais très bien pu sortir mes armes, mais je ne l'avais pas fait, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Je ne savais même pas comment effleurer la peau d'un monstre ! Quelle idiote… Je regardais Kawaii qui ne pouvait rien faire, essayant d'émettre un son, sans succès. Alors comme ça, j'allais mourir ? Oui, mais j'aurai imaginé une fin un peu plus digne que ça, histoire de finir dans le moins de souffrance possible. Malheureusement, le choix en fut décidé autrement. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé le changer…

 _Peut-être que ta vie ne sera guère des plus brillantes, peut-être mourras-tu dans la tristesse, mais essaye de rendre ta vie un peu moins maussade et essaye de la rendre plus agréable, afin de mourir avec des moments agréables en tête._

Désolé Kawaii. J'aurais été une idiote sur ce coup-là. Et alors que la bête ouvrait sa grande bouche, je fermais les yeux, vaincue.

 _« Tu sais pourquoi la neige n'apparaît que dans de rares occasions ? souffla au creux de l'oreille une douce voix féminine en coiffant les cheveux de son interlocutrice._

 _\- Non, répondit celle-ci d'une voix enfantine._

 _\- Parce qu'elle estime bon d'honorer d'elle-même la mémoire d'un héros en ensevelissant sa triste vie. Les vrais héros, ils sont rares en ce monde. T'es-tu déjà demandé ce que ressentait un véritable héros au plus profond de soi ? Les héros joyeux, tout le monde connaît, mais les héros tristes, personne n'en voudra. Un héros, c'est forcement un homme parfait, celui sur qui l'on doit prendre le bon exemple. Qui s'intéresserait à la vie d'un dépressif ? D'un battu ? D'un solitaire ? D'un alcoolique ? Personne. »_

« Je te tiens ! » s'écrièrent brutalement plusieurs voix inconnues.

 _Si seulement …_

 _Si seulement j'avais pu mourir ce jour-là …_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un monde magique

_« Qu'est-ce que représente réellement la vie pour toi ? »_

 _Un jour, un de mes professeurs de sciences m'a subitement posé cette question, et je l'ai regardé d'un air incompréhensif. La classe s'était retournée, et en l'espace d'un instant, le temps s'était gelé._

 _Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa question… Ou du moins, je n'arrivais pas à formuler une réponse compréhensible aux oreilles des autres. Après-tout : qu'est-ce que vivre ? Quel est le but ? Pourquoi vivre quand on sait que notre vie ne sera pas celle dont ont à tant rêver ?_

 _La vie, c'est trois lettres qui suffisent à m'arracher une moue écœurée._

 _La vie, c'est une déception._

 _La vie… C'est un mystère._

 _« La douce berceuse céleste résonnait dans mes oreilles tandis que les flots dorés effleuraient délicatement mes doigts brûlants. Le soleil couchant illuminant encore mes sombres boucles chocolatées, la voix ensorceleuse réveilla de son chant divin mon conscient somnolent :_

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? ai-je murmuré d'une voix inaudible._

 _\- Moi ? répondit la voix d'un ton apaisant. Mystère… Mais, peut-être m'aideras-tu à le savoir ? »_

 _Il faudrait déjà que je sache qui je suis en premier lieu...»_

« Eh... Réveille-toi… »

Non, laissez-moi dormir. Laissez-moi me reposer… Je veux juste dormir… Encore un petit instant, rien qu'une heure, une minute, une seconde, une fraction de seconde.

 _Juste une éternité._

« Tu crois qu'elle est morte ? demanda curieusement une voix masculine en retrait.

\- Non, j'ai vérifié sa respiration, rétorqua une voix féminine beaucoup plus proche de moi, elle est encore en vie.

\- Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ? intervint une voix plus grave.

\- Patience, tout est une question de volonté… »

La volonté ? Voilà un mot bien étrange. Pour obtenir cette volonté, il faudrait déjà avoir un but dans la vie. Et moi, je dois sauver deux mondes en danger, sauf que dans ces cas-là, on peut dire que ce but n'inclut pas ma volonté. Peut-être me faudrait-il du temps avant de comprendre la signification du mot _« volonté »_.

« Attendez ! Elle se réveille. »

Lentement, je repris contrôle de mon corps et me permis d'ouvrir mes lourdes paupières, encore engourdies. La puissante lumière du soleil vint aussitôt interrompre ma lancée, et je refermai les yeux, soumise à la clarté divine. Pourtant, je retentai mon action, et constatai qu'une jeune fille empêchait que mes yeux se posent sur l'orbe enflammé. Celle-ci semblait s'adonnait à une tâche des plus délicates, à savoir soigner l'une de mes deux mains. De temps à autre, elle se permettait de resserrer d'un geste vif son élastique emprisonnant ses longs cheveux rouge acajou qui s'arrêtaient au niveau de ses omoplates, glissant telle une coulée de lave, et ses yeux vermeil crépitaient doucement lorsqu'elle disposait de temps en temps un liquide acide sur mes plaies. Constatant mon réveil, elle posa son regard sur moi, et me sourit :

« On dirait bien que tu as réussi à te sortir de ton sommeil. Ne t'inquiète pas, on a battu Golgohma»

Je détaillai les moindres recoins de son visage blafard, m'attardant souvent sur ses lèvres rubis, ses petites pommettes et son fin nez grec rosis par la fatigue que lui avait procuré son dernier combat, ses légères mèches rebelles qui encadraient son visage ovale, son grand front bien lissé, avant de revenir sur son regard qui me forçait à ne pas la lâcher des yeux. Néanmoins, une voix parvint à me délivrer de son emprise :

« Tu as fini de la soigner ? demanda un grand garçon aux cheveux noisette.

\- Pas tout à fait. Mais au moins, elle est réveillée, c'est le principal.

\- Alors qu'elle se dépêche de nous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! grogna subitement une voix féminine acide.

\- Attend encore un peu, rétorqua une autre voix féminine plus calme, elle doit être encore sous le choc. »

Pas totalement. Mais toujours était-il que je n'étais visiblement pas toute seule, j'étais même plutôt bien entouré. Malgré cela, les caractères de certains différés avec ceux des autres. Ayant pris ma décision, je me relevai et regardai le monde autour de moi, les comptant un par un. Au total, il y avait une bonne dizaine de personnes, moi comprise, et sans compter Kawaii.

 _Kawaii ?_

Subitement, je regardai de touts les côtés, espérant croiser son regard bleuté, quand une main glaciale se posa sur moi. Surprise du contact, je me retournai vivement tout en dégageant brutalement la main de mon épaule et constatai une touffe jaune en face de moi. Bah tiens, il était donc réveillé, lui aussi…

« Eh, commença Roxas, ta fée va bien, elle est aux côtés de Faëlis et Iryphaël, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Faëlis ? Iryphaël ? Mon interlocuteur, ayant sûrement compris mon incompréhension, désigna un garçon et une fille de mon âge adossés près d'un arbre. Le dénommé Faëlis possédait d'étranges cheveux argentés et une paire de yeux turquoise. Quant à la dénommée Iryphaël, celle qui tenait dans ses mains la petite Kawaii qui s'était endormie, elle détenait la plus longue chevelure du groupe, le tout étant que ceux-ci reflétaient la même beauté glaciale que celle de la neige, contrastant avec ses deux yeux améthystes qui, étrangement, ne reflétaient aucunement un semblant d'émotion.

« Ah ! s'écria subitement un homme derrière moi. Elle est finalement réveillée ! Quelle joie !

\- Ce serait d'autant plus joyeux si tu arrêtais de crier à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente, rétorqua une autre voix masculine, plus grave que celle de son camarade.

\- La ferme Rogue, rappliqua la voix acide féminine, pour l'heure, cette fille nous doit quelques explications. »

Ma tête était, pour l'heure, totalement bouleversée, semblable à un vrai champ de bataille qui partait dans tout les sens et qui mélangeait toutes les deux secondes les informations qu'elle venait d'assimiler. Comment cette femme voulait-elle que je lui donne des explications dans un état pareil ?! Je la regardai sévèrement, et son seul œil rubis, non-caché par sa longue frange blanche lait, répondit aussitôt d'un air dominant et furieux. Mettant de côté ma fierté, je détournai la tête : elle faisait vraiment peur à voir.

« Alors ? renchérit-elle. Tu vas nous expliquer, oui ou non ?! »

Grinçant des dents, j'obéis à son ordre et me mis à leur conter toute mon aventure, en omettant les détails que j'avais déjà omis à Roxas et Kawaii. Certains écoutaient mon histoire avec intérêt, d'autres se contentaient de hocher simplement la tête, la vipère continuait de me regarder avec mépris, et quelques-uns ne semblaient, pour l'heure, pas intéressés par mon récit. Une fois ma tâche terminée, une jeune fille possédant une chevelure brune café vint poser son regard turquoise sur ma main, et se mit à parler :

« Je vois… D'où le fait que tu ne parles pas le solem… Roxas nous l'avait déjà dit avant ton réveil, mais nous ne l'avions pas cru un seul instant, jusqu'à ce que je remarque tes habits… plutôt étranges. Tu as de la chance, nous parlons ta langue dans ce groupe. Quant à ton histoire, je comprends parfaitement la situation, il en va de soit que tout ceci est surprenant et que j'admire le fait que tu es pu survivre à une épreuve comme celle-ci, vu ton niveau d'expérience… Néanmoins, j'aimerais avoir ta réponse à une de mes questions… »

Je gloussai, de peur qu'elle trouve illogique un passage de mon récit, mais acquiesçai de la tête :

« As-tu vraiment envie de sauver Symphonia en plus de ton monde ? »

Mon regard s'assombrit : moi ? Avoir l'envie ? Sûrement pas ! Comment avoir cette envie quand on vous force à accomplir quelque chose qui ne demande même pas votre avis ? L' _envie_ et la _volonté,_ deux mots qui se ressemblent et qui s'assemblent, mais qui pour moi, n'ont pas de valeurs. Sèchement, je lui répondis :

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Il en importe qu'à moi, et à moi seule, de savoir si je veux ou ne veux pas sauver votre monde en plus du mien. De plus, ce n'est même pas une question qui vaut la peine d'être posée : j'ai été choisi pour mener à bien cette mission, donc je la mènerai jusqu'au bout, que je sois pour ou contre cette idée. »

La brune me dévisagea longuement, pénétrant mon regard au plus profond, essayant de me comprendre, avant de lâcher dans un soupir :

« Comme tu voudras. Pour ma part, je t'avouerai que si ce que tu dis est bien vrai, je me sentirai mal à l'aise de voir mon monde être réduit à néant. C'est donc pour cette unique raison que je rejoins ton aventure. Libre aux autres maintenant de rejoindre ta cause perdue. Pour l'heure, je crois qu'une petite présentation s'impose entre toi et moi : je me nomme Lara Kizou, et ma magie va peut-être te surprendre, mais je peux me transformer à ma guise en une véritable démone.

\- Si cette fille te rejoint, alors je veux bien être à tes côtés, intervint la jeune fille qui m'avait soignée quelques minutes auparavant. Ton histoire m'intéresse, bien que la même question que t'a posée Lara trotte encore dans ma tête. Mon nom est Elena Swan, et je suis chasseresse, pour te servir.

\- Pour moi, je crois que ton compagnon m'eut déjà présenté, mais je vais quand même le faire, afin de compléter les informations manquantes : mon nom est Faëlis Raven, et j'utilise le feu comme pouvoir, bien que je puisse me servir d'un sabre. Je suis un ami de longue date de Roxas, et je serai ravi de te donner mon aide. Et la jeune à côté de moi se nomme Iryphaël Azuyawa, c'est une mage utilisant de la magie noire. Cependant, je te demande de l'excuser : elle ne parle pas beaucoup, surtout en présence d'inconnus.

\- Dis plutôt qu'elle a donné sa langue au chat ! ironisa la vipère. Moi, je m'appelle Nicki Eucliff et je peux adopter les pouvoirs du dieu grec Poséidon, et contrairement aux autres, je ne rejoindrai pas ton aventure ! Comment veux-tu sauver deux mondes alors que tu n'es même pas apte à battre une simple araignée ?! »

Décidément, cette fille commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Mais elle avait raison sur ce point : je m'étais fait battre par cette araignée, alors pour sauver deux mondes, il ne fallait même pas y penser…

« Peut-être, répondis-je calmement, sauf que moi, contrairement à toi, je n'énerve pas les autres par d'incessants piaillements aigus dans le seul but de se faire entendre des autres. »

Je la regardai s'énerver au fil des secondes, savourant discrètement ma victoire face à elle, malgré que sa peau noire empêchait de distinguer très clairement ses rougeurs. Je devais cependant admettre que sa beauté était à envier, ses courts cheveux blancs se distinguaient à la perfection de son teint sombre, et son regard laissait à croire qu'une aura mature se dégageait d'elle. Dommage que son caractère de vipère ne pouvait pas renforcer mon hypothèse.

« Espèce de-

\- Ouah, t'as réussi à remettre à sa place Nicki ? Mais c'est parfait ! Je serai heureux de te rejoindre, rien que pour vivre des moments comme ceux-ci ! Quant à moi, je me nomme-

\- Sting Eucliffe, le chasseur de dragons de la lumière… Plus connu sous le nom de « dragon slayer »… le coupai-je à mon tour.

\- … Oui, c'est exact : on se connait ? »

Si on se connaissait ? Lui non, mais moi, je le reconnaîtrai entre milles.

« Et ton compagnon, poursuivis-je stupéfaite, il ne se nommerait pas Rogue Cheney, et ne serait-ce pas un dragon slayer des ténèbres ? Quant au brun de tout à l'heure, à côté d'Elena, il ne s'appellerait pas Kaname Kuran, et ne serait-il pas un vampire ?

\- Mais, s'écrièrent les dénommés, comment sais-tu tout cela ? »

Effectivement, leur expliquer le fait que je connaisse leurs récits par le biais de mes lectures de bande dessinée japonaises n'était, en soit, pas une bonne idée. Je me retrouvai dans l'impasse sur ce coup, et le regard que ces trois-là me portaient ne faisait que d'ajouter de l'oppression autour de moi. Et tandis que ceux-ci attendaient promptement ma réponse, je regardai le sol, dans l'espérance qu'ils abandonnent.

« Moi je crois savoir, s'écria subitement Elena, elle doit avoir le même don que moi. Elle doit avoir des prémonitions, et doit avoir lu dans le futur, et probablement dans le passé. »

Alors comme ça, elle pouvait lire dans le futur ? J'aimerais bien lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il en adviendrait de mon futur… Rien que pour savoir si tout se finirait bien ou mal pour moi. En ce qui me concerne, je ne pouvais pas, comme elle le prétendait, lire dans le futur, ce qui est bien dommage en y repensant. Elle devait prétendre cela dans le but de me sortir de cette affaire, et je l'en remercie, sinon je serais restée bien coi devant les autres.

« Eh bien…lâcha finalement Sting en ébouriffant ses cheveux, visiblement gêné. En voilà une histoire surprenante. Mais je dois dire que c'est plutôt amusant de voir deux personnes qui peuvent lire dans le futur. »

Si seulement il savait la vérité. Si seulement…

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes tous d'accord pour rejoindre ton aventure, sauf Nicki, à moins qu'elle ne se décide à finalement changer d'avis ? intervint Kaname en changeant de sujet.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle va changer d'avis, elle est bien trop têtue pour cela ! ajouta Rogue d'un ton moqueur.

\- Comment ça « têtue » ? rappliqua celle-ci furieusement.

\- Tu es têtue comme une mule, renchérit le ténébreux. De plus, si je te laissais toute seule, tu ne serais même pas capable de te trouver une activité bien plus plaisante que celle que nous propose la nouvelle. N'est-ce pas toi qui me disais tout à l'heure que tu cherchais désespérément un adversaire à ta taille ? Quelqu'un digne de ce nom pour pouvoir accroitre ta renommée ?

\- Je…

\- Tu vois ? J'ai raison de penser à cela ! Mais bon, si tu veux nous rejoindre, il n'y a aucun inconvénient. Mais si tu ne veux pas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour te trouver quelque chose à faire.

\- Très bien, j'accepte l'offre ! grommela celle-ci. Mais à une condition ! Si quelqu'un ose me défier encore une fois, je vous quitte derechef : m'ai-je bien fait comprendre, surtout toi la brune qui ne sait pas se battre ? »

Je soupirai de nouveau, mais me résolus à accepter son offre. Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Il faut bien accepter les ordres de la demoiselle, ou sinon elle quittera le navire…

« Et toi ? Tu ne te présentes pas ? s'empressa d'ajoute en essayant de reprendre un air serin, la dénommée Nicki. »

Tout le monde se mit à me regarder, et je me fis plus petite : dire que je n'aime être entourée, je suis gâtée…

« Je me nomme Saphir Hatsune, et je suis le chevalier de la rose bleue. »

J'attendis leur réponse, mais seules les mouches comblèrent le vide autour de moi. Mince : aurai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

« Oh… s'exclama le dit Faëlis. Tu es comme Roxas : vous êtes tous les deux des chevaliers de la rose ! Ça c'est une drôle de coïncidence ! T'as de la chance Roxas : tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui à le même pouvoir que toi !

\- Oui, s'empressa d'ajouter le concerné, mais le problème, c'est que son pouvoir ne va pas servir à grand-chose avec le mien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? ajoutai-je, curieuse d'en savoir plus.

\- Chaque chevalier de la rose à une spécialité que les autres chevaliers n'ont pas. Par exemple, moi, je suis le chevalier de la rose orange, et ma spécialité est dans la robustesse, la force et la résistance. Il peut y avoir plusieurs spécialités en fonction de tes passions ou de tes activités sportives. Dans mon cas, comme je suis plutôt fort et que j'aime ce qui demande de la force physique, j'excelle plutôt sur le terrain, lorsque les ennemis sont proches de moi, donc les combats « corps à corps » sont ma spécialité. D'ailleurs, mes deux keyblades sont lourdes, et seule une personne plutôt robuste peut les porter. En ce qui te concerne... »

Celui-ci marqua une pause, puis continua :

« Tu es plutôt rapide et tes armes sont très légères. Et comme j'ai pu le remarquer lors de notre course-poursuite d'hier, tu as une très bonne endurance et ta rapidité est, je dois l'avouer, plutôt impressionnante. Mais la n'est pas le cadet de mes soucis. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que rapidité et force ne sont pas du tout compatibles, donc pour les duos en combats, je ne crois pas que ce soit une si bonne idée que l'on se mette ensemble… »

Une mouche passa, puis une deuxième… Mince, je n'y avais pas penser… Moi qui comptais un petit peu sur lui pour les combats à venir, je peux me faire une croix dessus.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave ! intervint Lara. Je suis une démone plutôt rapide, donc à nous deux, on peut y arriver. »

Elle, au moins, était optimiste sur tous les points qui se présentent à elle.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? s'impatienta Nicki. C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain qu'on va sauver les deux mondes ?

\- Minute papillon ! Saphir ne nous a pas dit où nous allions ! constata Elena.

\- Eh bien, commençai-je doucement, on doit prendre un portail qui se trouve à l'est de cette forêt.

\- Plus précisément à une cinquantaine de pas d'ici, ajouta Roxas en regardant la direction à prendre. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, il voudrait mieux qu'on se dépêche, le temps nous est compté à présent.

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'empressa d'ajouta joyeusement Elena. Allons-y, parbleu ! »

Décidément, il ne m'arrivait que des choses étranges...

 _« Pourquoi les méchants existent-ils ?_

 _\- Pour prouver une fois de plus au héros que personne n'est égaux en ce monde.»_

Les lueurs du soleil traversaient de part et d'autre la forêt, et le bruit des bêtes qui se plaignaient de ces fortes lueurs remplissaient les environs. Certains membres, se plaignant de la chaleur qui régnait en ce territoire, se permirent de boire goulument leurs gourdes d'eau, bien que je les mire en garde sur la réserve d'eau qui nous serait utile au fil de l'aventure.

« Bah, me dit Sting d'un ton amusé, l'eau est une ressource quasi-inépuisable ici, donc nous aurons de quoi nous ressourcer avant de prendre le portail. »

Il n'avait pas tort, depuis que nous nous étions mis en route, il n'y avait pas cent mètres sans que l'on ne puisse remarquer un petit lac regorgeant d'eau fraiche qui scintillait comme un diamant exposé à une source de lumière. De quoi nous faire saliver rien qu'en les regardant.

« Au fait, commençai-je subitement, pourquoi cette forêt porte le nom de « Forêt de Crochsîmes » ?

\- Ah ! me répondit jovialement Roxas. Tu as remarqué que ce nom est plutôt bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, c'est pour une raison tout à fait simple : comme tu as dû le constater, depuis le début de notre voyage, il y a cette drôle de mélodie qui résonne dans cette forêt. »

En effet, depuis notre arrivée dans ces bois, pas un seul instant ne s'était écoulé sans que je puisse entendre fredonner une joyeuse petite mélodie au son peu commun. Au début, je pensais que c'était mon imagination qui me jouait de nouveau des tours. Le fait d'entendre que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir constaté ce fait m'avait, en soi, quelque peu rassurée.

« Tout cela n'est pas le fruit de notre imagination, poursuivit-il en s'écartant du groupe. Il y a dans cette forêt une faune impressionnante, dut aux conditions de vie agréables qui prônent ici. L'eau en ces lieux se fait toujours abondante, la verdure est toujours fraiche, à chaque saison qui passe, de nouvelles provisions se développent d'elles-mêmes, sans oublier le fait qu'un calme olympien règne en maître ici. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que, de temps à autre, des petites surprises viennent faire leurs apparitions afin d'agrémenter nos voyages.»

Tandis qu'il poursuivait son explication, il se mit rapidement à genoux et, caressant du bout de ses doigts un endroit de la terre encore humide, il planta subitement sa main droite avant de la ressortir illico-presto, empoignant fermement, sans pour autant lui faire du mal, une étrange petite créature verte qui tentait vainement s'échapper à l'emprise de son agresseur.

« Ça, ce sont des « crochettes ». Ces petites bêtes sont très présentes en automne, car elles raffolent des gouttes de pluies. Elles apparaissent à la surface de la terre juste après que la pluie ait cessé et se mettent à chanter pour appeler de nouveau le mauvais temps. Sur le sommet de leur crâne se trouve une petite pousse, qui permet de déterminer leur âge. Elle pousse de la même manière que les autres plantes, sauf que celle-ci est très sensible au soleil, et peut donc s'assécher deux fois plus vite qu'une plante normale, c'est pour cela qu'elle appelle la pluie dès que le soleil est à son zénith. Mais comme je viens de le dire, elles n'apparaissent qu'en automne, ainsi qu'en hiver, tandis qu'au printemps et en été, elles hibernent sous terre.

\- Le seul truc qui me gêne avec ces bestioles-là, c'est qu'elles peuvent rapidement devenir fatigantes, gémit Lara en affichant une moue écœurée. Une fois qu'elles commencent à chanter, tu ne peux plus oublier leurs airs, car elles te rentrent tel un ver au plus profond de ton cerveau et ne te quittent pas d'une semelle. Maintenant relâche-là ou elle va crier et nous attirer des ennuis. »

Il était à la fois fascinant et étrange pour moi de remarquer que leur faune et leur flore n'étaient absolument pas semblables à celle que l'on trouvait sur Terre. Celles d'ici regorgeaient d'espèces qui ne figuraient en aucun cas sur l'un de nos continents. La nature semblait beaucoup plus gâtée en ce territoire, et la possibilité que celle-ci puisse continuer à se développer était certaine, tandis que la nôtre était mise peu à peu en danger. Je serrai mes poings, essayant de calmer le semblant de jalousie qui se répandait en moi. Nous, les humains, avions toutes les cartes misent à disposition pour préserver notre environnement, et au lieu de les jouer, nous les avions reniés, et avions continué de chasser et polluer, sans penser aux conséquences à venir. Tout espoir était maintenant réduit à néant.

« Vous en avez de la chance, finissais-je par lâcher en grinçant des dents.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? me demanda Elena, pleine de curiosité.

\- Les environs d'ici sont quasi intacts, et continuent de se développer sans aucun mal, pouvant permettre d'abriter de nouvelles espèces qui pourront perdurer ici pendant de très nombreux siècles encore. Tandis que chez nous, nos forêts se meurent à cause d'innombrables incendies provoqué par une simple cigarette, et les gens se battent pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une peau d'ours ou de zèbre pour agrémenter leur parquer ou leur garde-robe. De par ce fait, il est évident que dans quelques années, certaines de nos espèces auront été rayées de notre carte. Mais nous n'avions jamais été guidés par quiconque, personne n'a été là dans les moments où il le fallait. Et pourtant, on a essayé de se débrouiller par nos propres moyens, essayant d'instaurer en nos terres un havre de paix qui saurait se déroulait au fil du temps, mais à force de penser qu'à nous et à notre société d'aujourd'hui, nous avions mené notre écosystème à notre perte, ne laissant qu'une planète usée et démunie de ses beautés aux prochaines générations. Tout cela parce qu'on à toujours été seul. Tandis que vous, vous avez une déesse sur qui vous pouvez compter. On peut donc dire sur ce point… que vous êtes plus favorisé que nous. »

Oui, ce peuple à été plus favorisé que la nôtre. Oui, la déesse avait préféré garder sous son aile les habitants de Symphonia plutôt que celle de la Terre. Oui, leur terre allait prospérer pendant encore longtemps, tandis que la nôtre glissait lentement vers un avenir incertain.

 _Oui, nous sommes seuls._

« Tu penses vraiment que notre déesse a toujours été là pour nous ? répondit Roxas en affichant un sourire morne. Tout cela n'est qu'une mascarade, notre déesse existe, en effet, mais n'est jamais apparue ou nous a jamais rendu visite depuis des temps immémoriaux. Elle est réelle, mais personne n'a jamais eu l'occasion de la voir. Elle nous a créé, nous a donner la vie, et est partie quelques années plus tard. Et malgré le fait que Symphonia ressemble à ce que l'on pourrait appeler le paradis, il est difficile pour une personne ne venant pas de Symphonia de remarquer que derrière cette jolie façade se trouve tristesse et désolation. L'être humain est peut-être idiot oui, mais à qui la faute ? Et pourquoi ? Qui doit-on blâmer ? La déesse peut-être ? Ou tout simplement personne, car nous sommes nés ainsi, et que nos choix seront toujours bons ou mauvais. Le bien et le mal prennent une grande place dans notre cœur, et à chaque seconde qui passe, l'un prend l'avantage sur l'autre. Mais réfléchi un peu : crois-tu que l'on peut changer cela ? À celui qui comprendra le sens de la vie le saura. Mais en aucun cas, notre déesse peut changer cela, car même si c'est elle qui a donné la vie, c'est dans la nature de l'être vivant de choisir sa voie. La déesse n'y est pour rien, qu'elle ait été là pour nous ou non, rien y changera : c'est ainsi que se déroule le cycle de la vie, que sa signification nous plaise ou non. »

Je détendis mes poings, et me mis à regarder le sol : non, il n'avait pas tord, l'être humain était une créature indécise et incompréhensible, et personne ne pouvait y faire autrement, puisque lui-même ne pouvait pas en changer les conséquences. Malgré tout, je continuai toujours à croire que l'homme n'était pas tout à fait blanc dans ses actes. Je relevai mon regard et me mis à scruter le regard bleuté de mon interlocuteur :

« Et qu'est-ce que signifie la vie pour toi ? » soufflai-je en forçant son regard à ne pas se décrocher du mien. Oui, j'avais finalement osé. J'avais finalement réussi à posée cette question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis de nombreuses années, à me libérer d'un poids qui me pesait sur le cœur. Roxas se retourna, hésitant, avant de finalement prendre la parole, un sourire discret au coin de ses lèvres :

« Je ne sais pas… Mais si un jour, tu détenais la réponse, fais-moi en part. »

Finalement, personne n'était plus avancer que moi à ce sujet-là. Le savoir ne s'acquiert pas aussi facilement, aussi était-il que pour avoir les réponses à nos questions, il fallait prouver qu'on le méritait, peu importe le prix à payer. L'ignorance… Voilà un mot bien plus fort que la honte ou le dégout, car celui-ci nous prouve une fois encore que l'être humain ne peut se permettre de se croire supérieur à quiconque.

« Je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans votre conversation, ma foi un peu trop maussade à mon goût, commença Nicki en tapotant du pied. Mais le temps passe à grande vitesse, et ce n'est pas en parlant des problèmes qui règnent sur les deux mondes que ça en changera le cours de l'histoire. Vous aurez tout le temps une prochaine fois, mais pour le moment, il faut faire place aux priorités. »

Sa voix me sortit rapidement de ma torpeur. Elle avait raison, nous avions suffisamment perdu assez de temps comme ça pour continuer à discuter de questions qui ne se résoudront pas aussi facilement. Je soupirai, et me mis en route, suivant le reste du groupe qui essayait tant bien que mal de rétablir une ambiance un peu plus joyeuse. Seule dans mon coin, je réfléchissais à la signification de la vie. Qui sais, peut-être que j'en apprendrais un peu plus au cours de mon voyage ?

« Au fait Saphir ! s'exclama Roxas en se retournant. Si tu as des questions à poser, n'hésite pas à me les faire part. J'essayerai d'y répondre avec joie. »

J'acquis de la tête légèrement tandis que celui-ci reprit sa conversation avec Faëlis et Sting.

 _Personne ne peut avoir la réponse à mes questions._

« Arrêtez-vous, annonça subitement Rogue en stoppant sa marche, c'est ici. »

Je levai la tête et retins mon souffle : une gigantesque porte faisant un peu plus de cinq fois ma taille s'imposait en face de nous, et celle-ci savait se contraster du décor qui l'entourait. La bordure grisâtre qui servait d'encadrement contenait de multiples gravures détails s'approchant étrangement de l'art gothique, cachés par de fines ronces et d'innombrables feuilles de lierre. Au milieu de tout cela, un puissant halo vert brillait avec éclat, dissuadant quiconque de laisser son regard trop longtemps exposé à sa source de lumière. Autour du portail, la nature se faisait moins champêtre, les feuilles craquelaient sous nos pieds et se réduisaient aussitôt en poussière. Les arbres se vieillissaient avant l'arrivée de l'hiver, et le ciel caché son astre favori d'une sombre couche de coton grisâtre. Sans compter les nombreux lacs asséchés, laissant de grands trous un peu partout, le tout dissimulé sous des tas de branchages, pouvant ainsi piéger le malheureux qui avait osé mettre les pieds n'importe où sans regarder où il allait. Soudain, le vent se fit de plus en plus présent, et un désagréable frisson me parcourut l'échine. Je regardai en arrière, gloussant discrètement : je pouvais encore faire marche arrière, rien ne pouvait m'empêcher de revenir sur mes pas, même si je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi. C'est alors que je sentis un petit poids se placer sur mon épaule gauche, et constatai que Kawaii s'était finalement réveillé, et que celle-ci me souriait à pleines dents avant de me rassurer et m'encourager. Décidément, elle avait le don de me faire changer d'avis. Reprenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai à affronter le danger en face, même si ma volonté n'était pas incluse dans la bataille.

« Que se passera-t-il une fois que nous serions rentrés dans le portail ? demandais-je au reste de groupe.

\- Tu seras automatiquement transporté dans un autre monde, me répondit Sting en prenant un air sérieux. Mais si tu osais espérer voir ce qui se passerait entre le moment où tu quittes la forêt et le moment où tu entrerais dans l'autre monde, je suis alors désolé de te dire que c'est impossible : pendant le voyage, qui dure très peu de temps, une insupportable migraine te prendra, dut à la puissante lumière qui régnera autour de toi et à l'incessant bourdonnement qui t'assourdira pendant un léger instant, et tu sauras obligée de laisser ta conscience se reposer. Et même si tu arrivais à destination, il te faudrait quelques minutes, voir quelques heures pour reprendre conscience. »

Je ravalai ma salive, et serrai mes poignes : non, il ne fallait pas que je montre mes faiblesses, il ne fallait pas montrer dès le début que j'étais une trouillarde. Il fallait que je fasse mes preuves, même s'il était clair que comparé à leur niveau d'expérience, je n'étais qu'un nourrisson.

« Bien, annonça d'une voix grave Faëlis. Le moment est venu. Allons-y. »

Et tandis que les autres rentraient chacun leur tour dans le puissant halo vert, je regardai une dernière fois en arrière, puis Kawaii, qui me sourit en retour, avant de rentrer à mon tour, laissant ma conscience s'éteindre instantanément.

« _Où suis-je ? demandai-je encore somnolente, détournant mon regard de l'insupportable source de lumière qui jaillissait de tout part._

 _\- Chut, me chuchota doucement la divine voix. Ne dis rien, il n'est pas encore temps de te réveiller. Repose-toi encore un peu. »_

 _Et tandis que la voix me parlait, elle m'enlaça de ses fins bras dénudés, me réchauffant contre son sein, et moi, je me réfugiais au plus près d'elle, me calant doucement entre son étreinte, posant ma tête contre sa poitrine tout en humant son délicat parfum floral qui se dégageait d'elle, telle un enfant l'aurait fait dans les bras de sa mère._

 _J'aurai donné ma vie pour rester encore un peu plus longtemps dans cette position. »_

« Eh Saphir ! Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Réveille-toi ! On est arrivé ! »

Reprenant lentement le contrôle de mon corps, je me relevai lentement et regardai longuement les environs. À ma gauche, un immense lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue, se noyant dans l'horizon, accueillant à sa surface de nombreux voiliers transportant un nombre impressionnant de marchandises et de babioles maritimes. À ma droite, une longue allée m'invitait à emprunter le chemin qu'elle traçait, déjà utilisé par d'innombrables habitants à l'humeur joviale, s'accordant en harmonie avec la météo du jour : radieuse, ensoleillée, magnifique. À première vue, je ne mentirais pas si je devais constater que l'architecture qu'adoptait cette ville était fortement similaire à celle que l'on retrouvait un peu partout en Europe. Devant mes yeux, un étrange château de pierre, tels ceux qui furent construits au Moyen-âge, surplombait la cité, même si celle-ci n'était pas moins grande que l'église gothique, semblable à celle de Notre-Dame, qui se trouvait à l'opposé de sa direction. Autour de la ville, de gigantesques montagnes entouraient les environs, permettant peut-être une meilleure sécurité. Et le plus surprenant était sans aucun doute ce long canal qui traversait toute la cité, se séparant et se rejoignant de bout en bout, isolants plusieurs quartiers. Une forte odeur de poisson mélangé à un subtil arôme fruitier parvint à mes narines, me guidant à regarder les étalages, remplis de mille et unes trésoreries comestibles, qui bordait la fin des bâtiments,

« Étrange, murmurai-je à moi-même, j'ai la vague impression… De connaitre cet endroit. »

Alors que mon instinct me disait d'avancer, j'entendis un léger ricanement provenant d'un de mes coéquipiers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, Sting ? demanda curieux Kaname.

\- On voit bien les touristes de ce groupe ! ricana de plus belle le blond cendré. Ma parole : dois-je vous faire la visite de ces lieux ? »

Intrigué, je me retournai dans la direction opposée et remarquai une petite pancarte un peu plus loin. Plissant les yeux, je tentai de décrypter les informations d'inscrite sur celle-ci avant de lui adresser la parole, dans un soupir.

« Je vois… On est à Magnolia, dans le pays de Fiore. Et comme tu viens d'ici, j'imagine que la guilde en face de nous doit probablement être celle de Fairy Tail, non ?

\- Tout à fait Saphir, approuva mon interlocuteur. Dommage que l'on ne soit pas tombé devant ma guilde. Il faut croire que le début de nos ennuis se trouve ici.

\- Qui te dit que nous aurons des ennuis dans cette ville ? s'amusa Roxas.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas été mis au courant de la situation, renchérit le ténébreux Rogue. Mais cela ne saurait tarder, tôt ou tard, tu comprendras qu'ici, ce n'est pas tout à fait le monde rêvé. »

Mon arrivé dans le monde de Fairy Tail n'était, en soit, pas une si bonne nouvelle, surtout maintenant. Si ce que disait Rogue était donc vrai, nous n'étions pas arrivés au bon moment, et un potentiel danger imminent était quasi assuré. Et vu le peu d'expérience que j'avais, les chances que je survive à une attaque étaient faible, voir même inexistantes. J'espérais, malgré tout, qu'aucun danger ne se présentait face à nous pour le moment.

Et alors que Sting nous invitait à le suivre, un cri résonna près de nous, nous forçant à nous stopper rapidement. Mon regard se balada un peu partout, avant de se fixer sur un point lointain qui s'agrandissait au fil des secondes. Les habitants nous imitèrent un court instant, abandonnant leurs activités avec un visage inquiet. Le point devint une personne, et la personne devint une femme dont le visage crispé reflétait le désespoir, la tristesse, la pitié. Ses yeux émeraude se noyèrent inlassablement dans ses propres flots salés, dévalant continuellement sur son visage légèrement ridé, collants quelques-unes de ses mèches brunes. Et avant que personne ne pus faire quoique ce soit, elle ralentit, avant de s'écrouler, frappant la terre de ses petites mains fragiles, laissant tombés ses larmes sur la terre usée, laissant éclaté toutes les émotions qu'elle retenait depuis un long moment. Sa tête était recouverte d'un fichu déchiqueté, ne laissant personne regarder ses cheveux sales et emmêlés. Son manteau était dans un état impossible à décrire, et son pantalon n'était dans de guère meilleures conditions, tout recouvert de terre et troué un peu partout. Et alors qu'elle frappait la terre, elle cria de nouveau, libérant toute la douleur qui pesait en elle, et le peuple, impuissant, pinçaient des lèvres, visiblement interdis. Mal à l'aise, je m'approchai lentement, suivi de mon groupe, et de quelques braves personnes qui avaient osé brisait l'immobilité du reste des habitants. M'accroupissant, j'hésitai à lui tendre la main, et tandis que mon cœur se battait avec ma raison, elle leva son regard et se saisit aussitôt de main, me surprenant un rapide instant, avant de la serrer de toutes ses forces, ses mains moites glissant de temps en temps, avant de pleurer sur celle-ci. Alors que ma voix se nouait dans ma gorge, elle prit la parole, se faisant coupé de temps à autre par ses sanglots :

« Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Que quelqu'un puisse m'aider, je vous en prie ! Je ne veux pas perdre ce qui me reste ! Je ne veux pas le perdre ! Il est tout ce qu'il me reste ! C'est mon seul enfant ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure ! Sauvez-le ! Que quelqu'un m'aide ! »

Et elle s'effondra sur ma main, celle-ci se noyant dans ses flots remplis de tristesse et de colère. Je tournai mon regard vers mes compagnons de route, et la démone s'avança avant de poser, dans un geste maternel, sa main sur la chevelure découverte de la jeune femme, son fichu s'envolant dans le lointain. Et le peuple entoura la femme immobile, avant de la prendre dans leurs bras, et de la porter, quelque part où elle ira se reposer en paix, dans un lieu où le repos est éternel. Mon regard s'embruma, mais les larmes se firent inexistantes :

« Il n'y a donc aucune chance pour elle ? demandai-je, une pointe d'amertume dans ma voix.

\- Non, renchérit Lara, la voix troublée. Son périple s'est terminé ici : elle est morte. »

Je croisai les yeux de Kawaii, qui me regardait tristement. Et tandis que je regardai de nouveau mon équipe, je m'arrêtai au regard sombre qu'abordaient les deux chasseurs de dragons, isolés du reste de l'attroupement. La curiosité me demandait de leur demander la raison de cet isolement, mais ma raison me conseilla de les laisser en paix. Essayant d'apaiser l'ambiance maussade qui régnait entre nous, je pris la parole :

« Nous… devrions peut-être y all- »

Des cris, plus effrayants, virent m'interrompre de nouveau, et des pas se firent pressés, plus accélérés. Des cris d'affolements se mêlèrent à ceux qui étaient de surprise, d'effroi, de tristesse. Inquiète, j'essayai de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer quand mon ombre se fit beaucoup plus grande, jusqu'à recouvrir toute la surface de la ville. Relevant mon regard, celui-ci s'agrandit, s'écarquilla.

 _Oui, le début des ennuis ne commençait que maintenant._

Le temps se stoppa, et les cloches de l'église retentirent dans toute la ville, avant qu'une puissante voix s'écrie :

« UN DRAGON ! PARTEZ SUR-LE-CHAMP ! »

Un long filet de bave coula sur l'épaule d'Iryphaël, qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas bouger d'un millimètre. Les cloches, continuant de tinter, nous invitaient à quitter les lieux, mais nos membres ne semblaient pas vouloir suivre cet ordre. Le premier à s'être rendu compte que si nous restions comme ça, nous allions y passer, fut Nicki, qui s'empressa de nous secouer en nous criant :

« BOUGEZ ! BOUGEZ-VOUS ! »

Un rugissement vint elle aussi la stopper, et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, le dragon posa son regard sur nous, avant d'ouvrir grand sa gueule, prête à ne faire qu'une bouchée de nous. Mais nous, nous étions là, à ne pas bouger, immobiles, incapables de lever le pouce. Kawaii lâcha des larmes de désespoir, avant fermer les yeux.

 _Et le néant nous emporta._

 _« Je t'avais prévenu : tu n'aurais pas dû refuser mon offre._

 _\- Quand bien même je t'avais rejointe, les événements auraient étés les mêmes : par ta faute, des innocents vont mourir._

 _\- Et tu continueras à les regarder, jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par les rejoindre dans leur triste sort. Crois-tu un seul instant que tes actions permettront de les sauver ? Regarde-toi : tu n'es même pas apte à manier une simple dague. Et cela ne s'apprend pas en un claquement de doigts. La force ne s'acquiert pas aussi facilement, le monde n'est pas si généreux que ça. »_

 _Je regardai l'homme en cape d'un œil compréhensif : oui, il n'avait pas tort. Mais…_

 _« Mais si la chance est de mon côté, alors je pourrai sûrement trouver un moyen d'épargner au moins quelques vies._

 _\- Cela ne servirait à rien. La chance, c'est une invention de l'être humain pour rendre sa vie un peu moins triste, tout en sachant que cela serait inutile. Pourquoi t'attacher à la chance, si celle-ci est due au pur fruit du hasard ? Pour te remonter le moral alors que toute tentative est vaine ? Inutile, tu n'as pas besoin de chance, la seule chose qui compte en ce monde, c'est la domination : soit tu domines, soit tu es dominé, c'est le principe de tout être vivant. »_

 _Je baissai la tête : mes arguments face à les siens étaient semblables à un combat opposant une gazelle face à un lion : la gazelle se faisait dominer par le lion, je me faisais dominer par cet homme._

 _« Dis-moi, demandai-je en le regardant de nouveau. Pourquoi la tristesse règne-t-elle en ce monde ?_

 _\- Parce que personne n'est égaux, et pendant qu'une personne peut se permettre de clamer sa joie d'avoir été choisie pour vivre une vie parfaite, un autre le regardera au loin, dégouté, parce que lui continuera de vivre tel un mendiant, parce qu'on ne lui à pas donner sa chance, parce que personne ne lui donnera une vie bien meilleure que celle qu'il vit._

 _\- Et qu'est-ce que la vie pour toi ?_

 _\- Un mensonge déplorable. »_

L'air frais remplissant mes narines, une main chaleureuse vint se poser sur mes cheveux, les caressant gentiment. Ma tête posée contre un oreiller frais, j'ouvris les yeux : un regard chocolaté au reflet doré ne me quittait pas des yeux. Me relevant par surprise, je regardai la pièce dans laquelle je me retrouvai : une chambre rose saumon, comportant une petite bibliothèque, un meuble en bois de chêne doré, une coiffeuse, deux tables en plein centre, et un lit à la couverture rose dans laquelle je fus soigneusement enveloppée. La jeune fille, blonde, me sourit, et me tendit la main, avant de baisser la tête :

« Tu vas bien ? Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

J'écarquillai démesurément les yeux : sur toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes lors de l'attaque, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une blonde aux marrons était présente sur scène. Et qui plus est, était une fameuse mage de la guilde Fairy Tail :

« Tu… Tu es… ? »

Et la blonde releva la tête, souriant à pleines dents, la joie se lisant à merveille sur son joli visage blanc aux joues roses, quelques mèches de sa frange parsemant son front.

« Lucy Heartfilia ? »


End file.
